I'm A Big Girl Now
by krstn7727
Summary: Renesmee decides it's time to go to school. Will her life be anymore exciting at Forks High then it is at the Cullen Mansion? Read & Review!
1. Good Morning Sunshine

**This is after Breaking Dawn, four years or so later. I picture Renesmee looking between the age of 17-18. I loved the character Renesmee! This story is in her POV. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight series…I suck…Stephenie Meyer does not.**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_THUNK!_

Who in their right minds got up at this ungodly hour?!

I rolled over to see my alarm clock under my fist. The time glowed six. I groaned and rolled back into a ball; pulling my bed sheet over my face. Uncle Emmett had been right; I didn't want to go to school.

"Nessie! You have to wake up!" My Aunt Alice was jumping up and down on my bed. I tried to kick her off, but she jumped out of the way just in time. "Nessie! You have to get ready for school! Come on, I'll help you!"

"Go away Aunt Al…I want to sleep…I'll go to school next year…" I mumbled.

"Get up, get up, get up! Please, I bought you a new outfit and everything!"

"Uncle Jazz!" I yelled loud enough I knew he would hear me no matter where he was.

"Yes Nessie?"

"Please tell your wife to GO AWAY!" I shot up out of bed, causing my aunt to fall towards the ground. Uncle Jasper caught her. Both of them started to laugh and my anger slowly started to fade away…No one could really be unhappy when Uncle Jasper was around.

"Get up Nessie!" Aunt Alice sang as Uncle Jasper carried her out of my room. Once he was gone, the happy feeling that had swarmed my chest disappeared and I groaned again. I let my head fall back onto the pillow. Why did I say I wanted to go to school again?

"Renesmee, are you awake love?" My mom's voice softly asked. I looked over at my door. My mom was leaning against the door frame, smiling at me. She glided into the room, lightly sitting next to me. My mother was so beautiful and graceful. But, then again, she should be…She was a vampire.

"I'm awake now…Why do you let that loud thing in here?" She and I laughed. We sounded like bells gently swaying in the wind. Dad suddenly appeared at my door now, resuming the stance against the door frame my mom just vacated.

"It wasn't my fault… I'm sorry love…" She reached out and smoothed my hair out of my face. I closed my eyes and finally felt at peace for the first time in the morning. I reached out and touched her face with my hand; showing her how much I loved her and my dreams I had had the night before. I saw dad close his eyes as my dreams replayed in my head.

Because I wasn't thinking; I just barely pulled my hand away before the dreams that were with Jacob were shared to. I blushed, a deep crimson as my dad's eyes snapped open… I liked sharing my dreams with them…Just not every thought.

My dad and I shared a look. He was thinking I shouldn't be having those dreams and I let him see it wasn't my fault. Mom looked between us, her smile growing bigger.

"Okay stop! I want to be apart of the conversation to!" She laughed.

"I was just reminding Nessie how old she is." My dad smiled.

"But he is having a hard time trying to tell me what age I am because no one really knows." I added. My dad winked at my mom and then left the door frame.

My mom let out a sigh that made me snort…She really didn't have to breathe at all… She just did it out of habit.

"You sure you still want to go to school Nessie? We're not sure how long you can pull it off."

"I do mom. Not that I don't love hanging out with all of you all day; because I do… I just want to try school for awhile. It'll be good for me. Something normal." This made me snort again. _Normal; _my life? My family were all vampires, I was half human, half vampire, and the boy I would forever love was a "shape shifter" werewolf thing. Yeah, my life was _not _normal.

I still had a hand on my mother's cheek so she watched me think my thoughts. She giggled and then leaned in to kiss me on the forehead.

"You're right; you're not normal. But you are loved." I couldn't deny the truth. I smiled up at her. She patted my hand and then stood up. Just before she left my room, she turned and winked at me. "You might want to get a move on it. Aunt Alice has a lot of clothes she would like you to try on." I groaned and rolled back over.

I finally staggered out of bed, letting my feet drag to the shower. The water was hot. As I lathered my hair up in the shampoo Jacob swore by, I felt the tension leave my shoulders. I was going to school. It would be a day full of interesting things, interesting new people. I didn't have to sit around all day and wait for something to happen.

As I climbed out of the shower and went to my room, there was Aunt Alice, waiting patiently next to my bed that was covered with three different outfits. I liked to shop; liked that I didn't have to worry about how much I spent on my daddy's credit card. But I hate shopping for myself and I hated having tons of attention.

I glared at Aunt Alice and then looked at the clothes that were neatly placed on my bed. One was a simple dress. It had short bell sleeves and it rested just above my knees, the light blue color matched the sky that never showed here in Forks. There were daisies along the edges. The next was a simple; skinny jeans and a fitted white top with laces on the ends. The last was a button up shirt and another pair of jeans.

I looked out my window. Rain; of course. Did I seriously think it would be anything different? I looked back at my Aunt, her face bright.

"I don't see how I could get away with the dress Aunt Al."

"Your portable heater is coming along isn't he? You can just stay close to him," she teased. I smiled at her and the reminder that Jacob was coming too.

Jacob Black scarcely ever left my side. As I had matured, I had started to "like" him as a boyfriend. He would always be my best friend; but other feelings were quite noticeable; a great upset to my father. Jacob looked older for his true age of eighteen, but we thought he could get away with it for some time.

I had waited four years to finally enroll in Forks high school. This lap in time ensured that no teachers would take notice to my great resemblance to my parents. Being 5' 6" with long auburn hair and big, brown eyes was difficult sometimes to deny who I truly belonged to. Grandpa Charlie made this quite clear. We gave up the lie about me being from my dad's family a long time ago…

I chose the dress in the end. It was comfortable and cute. Aunt Alice sat me in front of the mirror and tried to make my hair behave. It was a long mess of ringling curls; reaching all the way down to my waist. In the end, she just put a few bobby pins in to keep some of the mass out of my face. After a pinch of make-up and Aunt Alice's approval of the blue flats, I did a little fashion show for Uncle Jasper and then we made our way to the large house. I was starving.

The rest of my family were sitting in the living room. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were kissing. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were talking near the piano. My mom and dad were sitting at the piano; my dad playing my mothers song. They all looked up when we came in. I smiled brightly and danced over to Grandma and Grandpa, pulling them together for a hug.

"Go back to the house and change Nessie." I jumped slightly from the sternness in my Uncle Emmett's voice. "Now."

I turned and saw my father standing next to Uncle Emmett; both of their faces set in hard lines. "How could you let her out of the house like that Jasper? She could have frozen to death!" My father glowered at my Uncle. Uncle Jasper smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie stood up then, taking place in front of me.

"She looks just fine Emmett. Sit down…" They were growling at each other, fire literally spitting out of their eyes. I looked over at my mom and Grandma who both rolled their eyes heavenward. I let out a large sigh and huffed back to our cabin, quickly changing… Men…

When I returned, better suited in the white lace top and skinny jeans, things seemed to have calmed down. I stuck my tongue out at my dad and Uncle Emmett and then went to the kitchen for _food_. My mom let me have blood for breakfast… I would have to stand 'people food' at school at lunch. I sipped the red liquid from a cup, listening to my grandma and mom talk quietly about some plant they wanted to start growing. I was so glad I was going to get to hear normal teenage conversations today.

My dad came in and sat down next to me, looking off into space. I smiled and then leaned over to shove him with my shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. I placed my hand against his cheek and told him I loved him; even though he was an overprotective freak. He laughed and pulled my hand into his own.

"I love you too Nessie." Grandma had left the kitchen and mom came to sit on my side. I looked from my mother to my father and laughed. Their faces were so sad!

"I'm going to be fine guys!" They looked as though they didn't believe me. I laughed harder and tried again. "Don't worry, geez. I know all of the rules. Don't touch anyone or bite anyone. My parent's names are Tom and Kathy Willoby and I just moved here from Arkansas. Jacob is an old family friend who has lived with us for a long time. And, like he already told you a million times, Jacob isn't going to leave my side. You two have nothing to worry about!" I placed my hands on their cheeks and showed them again they had _nothing_ to be fretting over. They both dazzled me with their smiles and sandwiched kissed me. I giggled and finished my breakfast.

* * *

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks! **


	2. Step One Breathe

**Quick note: Jacob is 18 in my story…Pretend he is turning 19 in a later date lol. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters from the Twilight Saga! Stephenie Meyer does!**

* * *

"Good morning mutt…" My Aunt Rose spat. My heart skipped a beat as I left my empty cup on the table and went out into the hall. Jacob had just walked into the door. I felt my mouth widen with my smile.

Jacob Black was pure muscle. He reached the solid height of 7 foot, his arms and legs each a mile long. The muscles were no longer just slight bumps. He was now covered in head to foot in ripped skin; making each movement extravagant as the muscles and tendons shifted. He kept his hair at chin length at my request. He was dressed in a button down white shirt and cut-off jeans. To my great pleasure, his shirt was unbuttoned and I had a nice look at his abs before I flushed a bright red and looked up into his smoldering brown eyes. Jacob Black was freakin' hot. I was damn lucky.

He gave my father a slap on the back before turning to my mom. His eyes brightened as he took her into his arms and gave her a bone breaking hug. Except now, they could hug and hit each other and come away in one piece. I envied her. Jacob couldn't do the same with me. I, sadly, was still breakable.

Jacob finally let go of my mom and came towards me. I stood still, my hands crossed in front of me. My Aunt Rose stepped in front of me, hands on her hips. I met Jacob's eyes. He winked at me. I could have melted.

"You are not going to hug Nessie just yet. You'll make her clothes stink."

"He only stinks to you Aunt Rose," I laughed. I gently pushed her out of the way and leapt into Jacob's waiting arms. He was so warm. I felt my feet return to the ground but still didn't let go. Someone was clearing their throat quite loudly behind us… Vampires didn't know what the word _privacy_ meant…

"You probably should be going Nessie. Don't want to be late." My dad said. I reluctantly let go of Jacob and made my way around the circle of my vampire family. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett both whispered to me to be safe. My mom had to be pried off of me by my dad and my grandfather had to pry my dad off next. I laughed at all their sad faces. "I'll only be gone for six hours! You guys can entertain yourselves till then!" I kissed my mom again on the cheek, let my hand linger on my fathers and then stole the keys to my Spider convertible.

"Renesmee," My father started.

"Please daddy? I haven't driven it since the day before yesterday…" I put on my best pout face.

"I wish you could take your car Nessie. But you know that is too noticeable."

"Fine." I huffed. I slowly put my keys down and picked up the keys for the Volvo…

Plain, stupid, silver Volvo…

Jacob and I drove to Forks High in silence. It wasn't a long drive; I was just as fast as my father. We found a parking spot and I turned off the car, the quiet growing heavy.

"Why are we going to school again? You're dad has taught you everything already…" Jacob mumbled. It was true; my father had been the one to tutor me while I was growing up. I knew almost seven different languages and I could finish a calculus test in about seven minutes.

But that wasn't why I wanted to go to school. I loved being around my family, I was just sick of sitting around all day waiting for something new to happen. My days had started to become a simple pattern. I would wake up and follow the steps; only sometimes veering off course if we went somewhere. I needed to be around other people… People my age…Or at least people my age for the time being.

Jacob watched me as my head worked through these thoughts. He reached over and took my tiny hand; making it disappear in his massive one. His skin was hot.

"You're not nervous are you Nessie?" I turned and raised one eyebrow.

"Me, nervous? Why would I be nervous?" And with that I climbed out of the car. But then I froze. Two human girls walked passed me, the smell of their blood flooded my senses and I sunk against the car. I had been warned this would happen, but it didn't make it easier. Jacob magically appeared in front of me, pinning my hands down by my side.

"You okay?" He asked apprehensively.

"I'm fine…I'm fine." I let my head fall into his chest and he pulled me closer. I could do this. I could smell their blood and control myself…I was only half vampire for crying out loud…

Luckily, Jacob knew how to distract me. His lips came softly down on top of mine. A gentle caress. He didn't push it farther; just let his lips lie on top of mine as I breathed in his forest scent. He smelled like wood and pine needles; not a wet dog. I felt his lips turn into a smile.

"It's nice to do this and not have to think of something else because your dad is around." The movement of his lips tickled mine. I giggled and then pushed up away from the car. He didn't resist, rising himself, his chest still smashed against mine.

"That is one of the perks of going to school," I whispered. I raised my hand to his cheek and thanked him. He turned his head and kissed the inside of my palm.

"Going to have a hard time not doing that today?"

"I might… I haven't gone a whole day without using my hands to talk to people… Try and remind me to speak up." He laughed and we pulled apart. He took my left hand; tucking it nicely inside the crook of his elbow. "I'll remind you to talk and not bite people." He said. I leaned over and bit him hard on his arm. He breathed in deep but didn't pull away.

"I don't like biting anybody except you." I bat my eyes at him. Probably because he couldn't resist, he leaned in and kissed me softly again.

Somehow, Jacob and I made it into the school yard. I held my breath as two more students walked by us, one walking so close that he touched me. I closed my eyes and let my breath out slowly. Jacob had stopped walking and I could feel his eyes on me. I kept them closed as I drew a breath in.

At first the smell was unbearable. I concentrated on counting backwards from 100. It felt like a hot poker had been shoved down my throat. I let out the air again, forcing another breath into my lungs. The feeling of something trying to stab me was there, but now it didn't make me want to cry. On the tenth breath in, the feeling was gone and all I smelled was Jacob. I knew I could do this.

"Hey man, you're girl okay?" My eyes snapped open. Jacob was holding me by the arms standing in front of me. A tall, lanky, blond hair kid was standing behind Jacob; peering around him to look at me. His friend, shorter with brown spiky hair, was peering around Jacob on the other side.

"She's fine. Shove off," Jacob growled. His eyes still locked with mine. "You okay Nessie?"

I smiled at him and said, "I'm fine." Jacob's shoulders seemed to hunch in obvious release of stress, but then tightened up again as he moved to stand next to me. "I said to shove off," he said through his teeth to the two boys that now stood erect in front of us. They seemed to cower at the venom in his voice. I rolled my eyes and slapped Jacob in the stomach. It made my hand sting.

"Be nice Jacob, geez." I looked back over at the blond kid. "My name is Renesmee. Nessie for short. You are?"

"I'm Chris. This is Dave," He tilted his head towards his short friend. "Are you okay, you're eyes were closed and you looked like you were gonna faint or somethin'."

I smiled brightly and said, "No, just had a headache. It's nice to meet you."

Chris and Dave exchanged a look and then shrugged their shoulders. I made a mental note not to try and control my lust for human blood right in the open.

"New in town?" Dave asked. He had a nice face. His cheeks showed signs of past ache, but it had cleared up. He was short and skinny, barely reaching up past his friends elbow. The blond kid also seemed nice. His eyebrows were brown, not blond, and he had large blue eyes. If Jacob wasn't around, he would be the tallest kid in school.

"We are, just moved here from Arkansas. This is Jacob, my friend." Jacob's eyes were narrowed, but his mouth twisted up at a pass as a welcoming smile. He reached out and shook the boy's hands. I thanked my lucky stars they hadn't offered to do the same with me.

"Well, we better head off to the cafeteria to get our class schedules. Follow us, we'll show you where it's at."

"Thanks." I took Jacob's hand and followed the boys through a hallway.

I pried my hand out of Jacob's to send him off toward the B's and made my way over to the W's. Once I had my class schedule I met Jacob in the middle of the room. I had Calculus honors, American Lit., Government, Spanish two, Chemistry, and Home Ec. Jacob had the same schedule except for Calculus and Chemistry. Those two were replaced with woods and biology. We both let out a breath, happy we would be in the same classes most of the day. Chris and Dave had rejoined us.

"Oh cool, we have Calc. together," Chris smiled down at me. Dave was the same size as me, but I couldn't help but feel closed in, the three of them and little me.

A bell sounded and the kids that were in the cafeteria started to move like cattle towards the door. I whispered in Jacob's ear that we all looked like a large herd moving to get to food and he laughed. Dave had turned to go to a different class and Chris waited patiently for me to follow him. I tried to let go of Jacob's arm, but my hand wouldn't move. I panicked and pulled him closer to me. He smiled and wrapped me in his arms; his chin resting on my head.

"You'll be alright Nessie." He cooed. I might look seventeen; but I sometimes still felt like a four year old. I had never been away from home without my family or Jacob near me. This was going to be the first time I would be _alone_. Jacob pushed me away from his body and leaned down to kiss me on my forehead. Then he was gone. I watched him walk away; his legs stretching wide in front of him, his hands in his pockets. I swallowed over the lump forming in my throat.

I turned away and looked back at Chris. He smiled at me and then beckoned me to follow him. I clenched my hands into fists and walked a little faster to catch up.

"How long have you and Jacob been together?" Chris asked once we were walking side by side.

"Awhile," I said. He wouldn't get what I meant if I had said since birth.

I wasn't watching where I was going. Just as Chris and I rounded a corner I ran smack into a girl about the same height as me. We bumped heads and then fell back. I was able to stay on my feet, but the girl fell onto her backside.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I stopped myself before I reached out to help her up. She looked up at me, a hand extended, obviously waiting for me to grab it and help her up. I shot Chris a pleading glance and he reached out to help the girl. She scowled as she rose from the ground.

"I'm fine; just watch where you're going…tramp." She spat at me.

_What the hell did tramp mean?_

"Hey, calm down Kate, she didn't mean to do it on purpose." Chris defended me.

"I don't care if she is the Queen of England; she should still watch where she's going." She turned on her heels; sending her bleached blond locks flailing, and then stamped off, three other girls following behind her. They all had blond hair like the girl I had run into and each of them turned to glare at me as their leader walked off.

"You okay Nessie?" Chris asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him try and reach out to grab my hand. I moved it to look like I was pushing my hair out of my face.

"Uh… Yeah…Who was that?" I asked as we made our way to class. A second bell sounded and I knew we were late. Chris sped up a little and I had to jog to keep up with his stride.

"That was Kate Sanders. Miss popular and royal pain in the ass." He said over his shoulder. "Don't worry about what she said. She doesn't like when people still her lime light."

We didn't really need to run. When we finally got to the door of the class room, the teacher was just letting everyone in. My hands balled into fists again as I saw the back of Kate's head.

"Hey Chris, what's a tramp?"

"Er…You don't know?" He eyed me questionably. We sat down in the desks farthest from the front and just as far from Kate.

"No…We lived in a small town in Arkansas." But Chris didn't have time to answer me. The teacher called the class to attention.

* * *

**Poor Nessie! Who could be mean to her!? **

**And yes, I have a major crush on Jacob's hot body :) (: **

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! **


	3. Defined

**Sorry this is being posted so late! I don't hold it ransom lol. The minute I finish a chapter, I post! But I actually had to work this morning…So, without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

The teacher droned on and on…. And on and on and on and on… I was pretty sure he was talking about something to do with "the rules of the classroom", but I could care less. I wanted to know what a tramp meant. And had Kate seen something when she bumped into me? Was Jacob okay? Were my parents…? School was going to be a pain if I kept this up…And yet, I couldn't pull my mind away from my thoughts. The teacher gave us a pop quiz to see where we were. I purposely missed two questions and was the first to turn in my test.

Finally! the bell rang and I jumped out of my seat, dashing for the door. Somehow Chris's long arms caught me around my left wrist and pulled me back in. Or at least, _I thought it was Chris_. The hand pulled me back so hard I smacked into its owner. I pushed them away from me and I landed against the wall.

If people didn't freaking stop running into me, I was going to have a concussion by the end of the day.

I looked up to yell at the guy who had grabbed me.

"Hello, I just wanted to say hi; introduce myself. I'm Joshua Heal. And you are beautiful?"

"Renesmee." I growled.

Joshua was a slight taller then me with curly brown hair and big doe brown eyes. He had a few freckles on his cheek and across his nose. He wasn't fat, but he didn't have muscles either. I smiled to myself in my head as I quickly compared Jacob to Joshua.

Yeah, Jake won by a long shot.

"New in town, Renesmee?" He asked, flashing his little, pearly white teeth. He said my name like "Ree-knees-ma." I had just pronounced it for him!

"No, it's Re-nes-me. Nessie for short."

"Oh, okay," He extended an elbow towards me, "can I have the honor of escorting you to class?"

I debated smacking this guy in the face and running for it. Chivalry could really only be pulled off by guys who were sincere and smooth. I saw how my Uncle's treated my Aunt's. This guy was just being a cheese ball.

"Uh, thanks. But I have to go meet my _boyfriend_." Chris was standing besides me, glaring at Joshua.

"Okay…Maybe another time Renesmee." He butchered my name again. Chris and I watched him leave, turning his face at the last second to smile back at me. I didn't return the gesture.

"Ass…" I heard Chris mutter under his breath. We made it out the door and were on our way to American Lit. My heart was jumping in my chest; relief of being with Jacob flooding through my thin veins.

"Know him well?" I asked Chris. His face was scrunched up like he just smelled something nasty.

"Pfft! I _used_ to know him. Don't know who he is _now_…" Chris suddenly took a sharp right turn and disappeared. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way to building C.

Jacob was leaning against the wall with one leg up; staring off into space. He looked down and smiled. Not caring who was around us, I ran and jumped into his arms. I laughed as he swung me around.

"Hi Nessie," he whispered into my hair after putting me down.

"Hi Jacob." I gave him another squeeze and detached myself from his warm body.

We walked into the classroom and found two desks in the back of the classroom. Mrs. Rizebot was standing at the front; scribbling something on the whiteboard. I took out my notebook and placed it on top of my desk. When I looked back up, I had the displeasure of seeing Kate's blond head plop herself in front of the classroom. Great…

Mrs. Rizebot started to talk in her high pitched, squeaky voice, making it match her perfectly. She looked like a large grey mouse. I laughed to myself and pulled out a piece of paper to write Jacob.

Jacob, what's a tramp? **(a/n: The writing was all pretty before, but fanfiction won't let me do that. So, Nessie's writing is underlined and Jacob's is going to be bold. Okay?)**

Jacob's eyes bulged at the letter I had written him. He looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. I saw a ripple wash over him as he closed his eyes and breathed deep. It couldn't be _that_ bad.

**Who called you a Tramp Nessie?**

No one! I didn't say they called me a tramp…I just heard it…

**I knew school was a bad idea! You're to young…**

I am not! Stop acting like I'm four! Tell me what it means!!

**You are four Nessie!**

That doesn't stop you when we're kissing…

He growled and stuck his tongue out at me. I smiled with my teeth.

**It's another word for…Prostitute…Do you know what that is?**

Jacob handed the letter back to me and I nodded my head yes. Kate thought I was a prostitute? How the heck did she know if I was a prostitute or not!? I had never talked to the girl!

I don't get it Jacob… Why would someone think I am a tramp?

**They don't think you are! You know how your Aunt sometimes calls me mutt? Or Leah will call your family blood suckers? It's an insult.**

But you are a mutt and my family does suck blood!

**It's just not a good thing Nessie…**

Jacob threw the letter onto my desk. I stared down at my desk, felt the drop of water escape my eye and trickle down my cheek. Jacob reached over and easily took my hand in his; stroking my palm with his thumb.

Why would someone be so cruel? I had never talked to Kate in my life! Let alone met her… Why would she want to hurt me? And why should her words hurt so much? I shouldn't care what she thought of me… I kept my hand in Jacob's as I wrote.

You don't think I'm a tramp do you Jacob?

Jacob read this as I wrote it and was shaking his head violently before I could even hand it to him. Good…If Jacob didn't think I was a tramp, then I wasn't a tramp. I dried my tears and smiled at Jacob, letting go of his hand. He winked at me and we turned to see what the teacher was babbling about.

After class, Jacob tried to make me tell him who had called me a tramp. I wouldn't tell him. It didn't matter. I would just stay away from Kate Sanders like she was the plague. Government and Spanish two went smoothly. Jacob was excited about lunch. He had his sandwich he had been trying to sneak taken away in Government. I could hear his stomach growling from across the room.

"I could eat a whole horse." Jacob was holding my hand, pulling me quickly to the lunch line.

"That might be a tad bit noticeable," I laughed. Jacob piled on two large pieces of pizza, a bowl of French fries, and a piece of chocolate cake. He would have taken four of those, but the lunch lady wouldn't let him. I grabbed a piece of the cake and water.

Jacob picked a round table that was next to a window with no one else sitting at it. Jacob wasted no time slamming down the pizza and his French fries. He was licking the fork he had used to eat his cake when Chris and Dave walked over to us.

"Mind if we sit with you guys?" Chris asked.

"Sure," I smiled. Jacob growled. I looked over at him and mouthed "be nice." His eyes returned to my half eaten cake. I let him have the rest.

I looked around the cafeteria; watching as everyone scarfed down their food. Nasty, people food. I could eat it, but blood was just tastier…

At the end of the cafeteria, I saw Kate and her blond triplets. I scowled as they laughed, a high pitched squeal (almost like a pig call), at something Kate had said. Still watching them, Joshua Heal, the doe-eyed boy I had met earlier walked up and slapped Kate on her butt, hard. I gasped. Chris, Dave, and Jacob all looked over at what I was seeing as Kate turned and kissed Joshua on the lips. Everyone around that table made an "ooooo" sound.

"Yep…We used to sit there too…" Dave said dreamily.

Chris snorted. "We used to sit there when we were dumb and thought being mean was cool…" He turned to look back at us. "But now we have wised up…" He winked at me. I smiled back. I was starting to really like Chris. A guy who separated himself from people who were cruel just for the fun of it weren't really your friends…Or at least that was what my grandmothers told me. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"There sure is A LOT of drama at this tiny school." Jacob joked. Chris, Dave, and I nodded our heads in agreement.

Jacob scored Chris's piece of cake as well. Dave wouldn't give up his piece. He told Jacob to screw off and that made me laugh uncontrollably. The guys all stared at me like I was crazy. "What," I asked, "Jacob likes to screw things." I said, thinking how Jacob liked to fix up cars. Whenever I helped him in his shed, he asked for a screwdriver a lot.

Chris laughed loudly; Dave started to choke and put his hand over his mouth to keep his piece of cake in his mouth. Jacob just hung his head, shaking it back and forth. "Nessie…" He muttered. I shrugged my shoulders. Boys were weird…

The bell rang announcing that lunch was over. My heart stopped and jumped into my throat. _I would have to leave Jacob again._ He looked over and watched as the fear entered my eyes. I didn't try and hide my worries. Partly because I wasn't very good at it (I inherited my mother's glass house face) and partly because I wanted him to comfort me.

"We can leave Nessie…" He whispered to me, pulling me into a hug after I stood up from the table. If Aunt Rose thought I stunk before I left the house, she would really think I smelled now. I giggled. I was braver then this…My family raised me better then I was acting. I kissed Jacob's chest and leaned over to pick up my bag.

"Let's go love."

I kissed Jacob in front of the Chemistry door and sent him on his way. I closed my eyes and took a big breath in. _I could do this._

* * *

**The true definition of Tramp is: ****to tread or walk with a firm, heavy, resounding step. How it is now referred to lose girls is beyond me lol. But it is listed as a Definition. Number 18. **

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks!**


	4. At Last

**Glad everyone got the screwdriver joke! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight…**

* * *

_I COULD NOT DO THIS!!_

Sitting in the front table, hands neatly folded in front of himself, was Joshua… And no other seats were available.

_Why me!? _

I swallowed loudly and walked over to take my seat besides him. He smiled up at me and moved his bag so that I could sit down. I gave him a small smile and sat down, concentrating on the head of the classroom. I grabbed my things out of my bag and privately wished Joshua would spontanliously combust.

"Hello Renesmee," He purred. Again, my name came out wrong and I clenched my teeth down to keep myself from yelling at him.

"Hello…Really, call me Nessie." I politely answered.

"Okay, then you can call me Josh. So, looks like were going to be lab partners."

_Darn it_

"Sure does."

Luckily, the teacher arrived and everyone fell quiet. I actually paid attention to what the teacher was saying because I didn't want to have to think about Josh and my sad situation of being his lab partner. This day just kept getting worse and worse.

The bell rang and I jumped up, my things already packed away. Josh grabbed my wrist again just as I made it to the door. I planted my feet firmly on the ground so that I wouldn't have to make an acquaintance with his chest again.

"Nessie, would you like me to walk you to your next class?" This guy needed to get lost!

"No, that's okay. Again, my boyfriend is waiting for me." I tried to dismiss him by pulling on my arm to go, but he just tightened his hold. I was wishing Jacob would show up and let this guy know that he is not allowed to touch me. "Besides, don't you have to meet your girlfriend Kate?"

"Kate? No, she's not my girlfriend…Technically…"

"Oh…Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!" And then I wrenched my arm away. I thought about the way Josh had treated Kate in the cafeteria and then denying that they were dating. I wondered if I should let Kate know _I_ wasn't the tramp; _Josh is_.

Jacob was waiting for me outside of the class. I felt my lungs swell with the much needed air and my cheeks hurt I was smiling so brightly. He kissed me on the forehead and then led me into the class.

I was excited about taking home Ec. Of all the things that my parents could teach me, they couldn't teach me how to knit or care for a kid or really cook. My mom had been a good cook when she was human. But now that she didn't eat food anymore and I only ate food if I was forced, there was no need. The only reason we really kept food in the house was because of Jacob. We also had fruit and vegetables for me, but I avoided them as best as I could. Blood was just better then any pear or carrot could be.

The teacher, Ms. Beltrain, was very tall and leathery. She had long black hair and big black eyes. Her face was very flat; like she had run into a wall and it made all of her 

features become smashed. But, she had on a big smile; proudly showing off her missing front tooth. I watched as everyone else's faces turned to smile as well. I wasn't sure if they found her funny looking or because her smile was contagious.

It was a small class of no more then fifteen people. Jacob and I were sitting at a table with Dave and Chris. I was glad they had a class together with us. I was also glad that for the first time today there was no Kate or Josh. Home Ec. was easily going to become my favorite class.

"Good afternoon class." Ms. Beltrain's voice sounded like a trombone trying to die or a moose calling out to its lover. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. Jacob looked over at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Good afternoon." The class echoed back. Ms. Beltrain went over the rules of the classroom (You'd think they would know by now we get what is allowed and not allowed in a class room.) and what we were going to be doing. Jacob slid me a note.

**I'm going to like this class**

Why's that?

**DUH! FOOD!!**

_I should have known._ I giggled and shook my head at Jacob's big fat smile. Of course he would like any class that let him eat.

5

4

3

2

1

RING!

I was free! I skipped to the Volvo, so excited that I was going home. Jacob, Chris, and Dave followed behind. I opened the backseat, threw in my book bag, and whipped open the car door.

"Hurry up Jake!" I shouted. He was still walking towards me; saying goodbye to Chris and Dave who were walking down another aisle. They waved goodbye and I waved back before I got into the car. Jacob finally got in.

"Took you long enough," I muttered. Just as I was putting the key into the ignition, Jacob placed his warm hand on mine. I turned to look at him, his face serious.

"Are we coming back tomorrow Nessie?" He asked.

"Do you want to come back?"

"It's not up to me. If you want to, I will be more then happy to comply. If not… Then I might just come at the end of the day for Home Ec."

I laughed but then fell quiet. Did I want to come back tomorrow? Did I want to face Josh and Kate and the others again tomorrow? Did I want to try and not touch Jake all day long? Or anyone else for that matter? Did I want to keep coming back to learn things I know better then almost all of the teachers?

"I don't know Jake…" I whispered. He patted my hand and then put it back into his lap.

"Well, think about it." He said. Yeah, think about it…

The ride back was again done in silence. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back. Jacob let me think, softly humming one of his favorite songs. We were home quickly and my family was waiting for us on the front porch. I climbed out and only had my feet on the ground for two seconds before I was swept up into my Uncle Emmett's arms. I laughed as he swung me around.

"Put her down Emmett," Aunt Rose said nervously.

"How did you like school kid? Regretting it yet?" Uncle Emmett asked. I didn't answer him. He put me down and looked at my face to see why I hadn't answered. Instead of telling him, I just put my hand up to his cheek and showed him. As I replayed my day for him, my dad came over and took my other hand. He placed it on his own cheek and watched my day unfold with Uncle Emmett. Both of their faces grew hard as the day went on.

It finished and I let my hands fall to my side. I smiled up at them but they were glaring, both of their thoughts someplace else. Did I disgrace them?!

"No, no, Nessie, no." My father said soothingly. He pulled me into his arms. "We are just mad we even let you go. The audacity! You should never be treated that way! Or anyone else for that matter!"

"Edward, what are you talking about?" My mother asked, coming over and taking my hand. Without her asking, I also replayed my day for her. She got upset. I groaned and pulled my hand away.

"It wasn't that bad! Their just wierded out because I'm new…" I said, trying to defend the kids from school. My parents gave me a quizzical look, but didn't say anything. They pulled me into the house and sat me down at the table. My mood brightened when my grandfather placed a cup of blood in front of me. "Thanks Grandpa…"

Jacob had gone inside before us and I watched as he now tried to fit a huge ham sandwich into his mouth. I laughed as it fell apart and into his lap. Aunt Rose, Aunt Al, Uncle Jasper, Grandpa, and Grandma all took their turn to see what had happened at school. My aunt's and Grandparents leaned away looking sad and my Uncle Jasper's face matching my dads. _I shouldn't have showed them._

"Yes, you should have. And I'm glad you did. Renesmee, I don't think you should go back." My dad practically yelled. He was standing at the head of the table, his glare now centered on Jacob. "Why didn't you take better care of her!?"

"It wasn't his fault dad! Don't yell at Jake!"

"It is to his fault! He should have watched out for you more!"

"Why!? So he could have stopped that girl from calling me that mean name! So he could have made sure that boy left me alone!? Why don't you just put me into a big bubble! I'm sure I'll 'be taken care of then'!" I slammed my cup onto the table, blood sloshing over the side. They tried to grab me as I turned and left the kitchen; but I dodged their hands and ran out into the backyard.

I knew I acted like a child, but I didn't care! I was so overprotected! I had to watch what I was thinking and watch myself around other people. I only knew my family and had no friends, other then Jacob, who were my age. But then, I didn't know my real age! And being able to kiss Jacob…To be alone with him without my family judging him…

I had run into the forest and sat down on a fallen tree. The roots had been pulled out when the old tree had given up and had laid down to rest. They were twisted and dried up, bugs taking the last of the resources. Everything had an end. Everything usually gave up and fell to rest. But my family and I never would. We would never have a final resting place. Our roots would never be left to show who we had once been. If we ever do die, we would just cease to exist. My family and I wouldn't leave a legacy…

And yet, my parents had left a legacy, a story. They had gone to school, actually that was where they met, and were the talk of the school for the year and a half they attended. The people who had been in their class would remember them as the hot red head who had married the pretty brown eyes right out of high school. They would be remembered by those they had befriended probably until that friend past away. But I wouldn't ever be remembered. The people who knew me would always be around…

I heard soft footsteps behind me. My mother stepped over the tree and sat down besides me. She didn't say anything; only took my hand and kissed it gently. My dad sat down on my other side.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you daddy."

"It's okay sweetheart." He kissed me on my cheek.

"Your father and I are sorry we overreacted about your day…We kind of forgot what's it like to be in high school and a teenager." We laughed at that. "It's just…You're so young Nessie…And were still new to this whole parenting thing…" Mom fell quiet as dad took over.

"We will understand if you want to go back or if you want to drop out… You can try again in a year or two."

Would I be ready even by then? Did I want to drop-out just because of one hard day? Wouldn't my family think I was a failure for giving up?

"No Nessie, we wouldn't be disappointed in you or even mad…This is your decision baby…Either way is fine with us." My dad leaned over and kissed me on the cheek again before he got up. My mom followed.

So it was my choice. Did I want to go back or not? I sat there on the tree for a long time, letting my mind run through the two choices. To return or not to return. Jacob came over and sat down beside me, wrapping his warm arms around me. I snuggled closer, still confused of what I wanted to do…

* * *

**Would you go back? Should Nessie? **

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks!**


	5. Begin or End

**Of course she goes back you silly beans! I like this story to much to stop now… Thank you for sticking around and reading it! I am very happy you all like it! And, I'm glad some of you like Chris and Dave… **

**Real quick: Nessie doesnt want her parents to go to school with her and if they did, the teachers who are still around might remember them...**

**Disclaimer: Do you know what I'm going to say? Right, I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I stifled a yawn and snuggled closer to Jacob. His skin was so warm. I was always cold. It was partly because I was half vampire and partly because my heart beat so fast, I had poor circulation.

My heart… As strange as it was, it would beat on. Each pump would echo and the sound would send a beat into the middle of my chest. I wasn't dead and I wasn't alive. I just was; with every beat. Could I just be? Could I just exist with my family? I could…But I liked and wanted more…

"I want to go back tomorrow Jake." I said. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the head.

"Knew you would kid."

"I'm not a kid," I snorted. He chuckled and pulled me closer to his warm body.

I fell asleep listening to Jacob's heart pound. I tried to count the thumps or match them with mine, but mine were to fast. It was like my heart was racing to get to the end… But I wasn't sure I had an ending.

I had a wonderful dream. I returned to school the next day and punched Kate in the face. There was blood streaming down her nose and I resisted the urge to lap it up. She looked at me with horror in her eyes. But she was scared of what I had done…Not what I was… My secret could be kept. I would keep it…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

THUNK!

I so needed a new alarm clock. Who wanted to wake up to a loud beeping noise? It was just inhumane.

I drug my butt out of bed and into the shower. I let the water fall softly onto my shoulders; let the water make trails down my body. Even though the water was extremely hot, my skin was still ice cold. It was such a contradiction. Once, I had taken an ice cube into my hand and let warm water run over my cupped hand. The ice melted and shaped to fit my fingers. I had cried when I saw this, sure I would do the same thing. But I didn't. My skin stayed together and I was never shaped into the droplets from the shower head.

I got out of the shower and made my attempt to make my hair lay flat. Shrugging my shoulders, I just tucked it behind my ears and called it good. The ringlets were already out of control and there was no reason to keep trying to make it behave. It was raining outside. Surprise, surprise…

Dressed in some loose fitting khaki pants and a simple blue top, I went to my parents' room. The door was open and I could see my mom lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. I quietly walked in and laid down beside her.

"Hi love," she whispered. Her face didn't leave the ceiling, but she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I placed my hand on her cheek and showed her pictures of her and dad. The pictures I made of them were her favorite. Before I pulled my hand away, I showed her a picture of Aunt Alice wearing a potatoe sac. She laughed loudly and kissed my palm. I laughed along with her. Our laugh was the same, sweet sound of a bell. My dad would do anything he could when I was a child, trying to hear my laughter. I showed my mother this memory and she smiled.

"You've always been our little girl Renesmee. It's kind of hard to see you grow up."

I showed her I was growing up, but I wasn't going anywhere.

"I know…I could never let you go… We all just want you to be happy Nessie."

How could I not be happy? I had a huge family that I loved with all of my heart and a really hot guy who was promised to me forever. She giggled at my description of Jacob.

"You better not show your father that thought."

I let her know I never wanted to, it just happened. Then I let her know she was damn lucky. Dad couldn't read mom's mind unless she wanted him to…Why couldn't I have inherited that instead of her eyes…

"Because, you got something better… And I like your eyes… Almost as much as I like your hair." She kissed me on the forehead, pulling me tight against her. We lay together, not talking, for a long time. I always felt at peace when I was near my mom. I felt giddy and happy around Jacob, excited and nervous around my family, and slightly agitated but good around strangers. But with my mom, it was just peace. No thoughts ran threw my head and I didn't have to watch what I showed her. She was my best friend and I would love her forever… Just as she did.

"I do love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I giggled and kissed her on the cheek, standing up to go to the big house.

"You know mom, for someone who didn't like their full name, you sure picked an odd name for your daughter." I laughed as she put a hand on her head and shook it back and forth.

I heard her mumble, "Renesmee is a beautiful name. They should all just shut up…"

Not surprisingly, everyone was awake at the big house. I did my rounds of kissing everyone good morning, leaving my father for last. I stood up on tip toe and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good morning Nessie."

"Good morning pops."

"Going to school today?"

"I am."

"That's nice." He smiled down at me. With a wink, he took my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. My cup was already sitting out for me. I felt my mood lift automatically.

But when I reached out to take the cup, my grandpa snatched it out of my grasp. I scowled at him, putting my hand on his cheek to beg sweetly for the cup. He laughed and pulled my hand away.

"You can have this cup this morning. But, I am running low on the supply of blood in this house. And, you are driving your Uncle Jasper crazy with the smell."

"Sorry Uncle Jazz!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"I'm fine! Goodness…" My grandfather and I shared a smile at his agitation. Poor Uncle Jazz.

"I'll go hunting with mom and dad when I get home, okay." I smiled with my teeth, wishing I had dimples. He _finally_ gave me the cup.

Once I finished, I sat between Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett, watching as they tried to murder the other in a game of guns and bombs. The graphic blood made me laugh. It didn't splatter so gallantly like the video game decrypted. When Uncle Emmett won, he jumped up, pulling me with him, and started to swing me around in a victory dance. Uncle Emmett was good at dancing…

"Good morning mutt."

"Good morning Blondie. I see you took my advice and wore the headphones that reminded you to breathe."

"You're lucky my niece likes you dog."

"I know I am." My Aunt Rose growled. The family and I listened from the living room, laughing quietly.

"You know, that boy Chris Nessie met yesterday? He was pretty cute. Better watch your back rodent; he might just sweep her off her feet. At least he looks better then you." Now Jacob growled. I quickly ran to referee the fight.

I placed my hand on my Aunt Rose's cheeks and showed her pictures of her and me when I was a baby. She turned to look at me, softening as the memories replayed.

"Oh Nessie…" She pulled me into a rib cracking hug. I again made my rounds of goodbyes while Jacob quickly ate half a carton of eggs.

"Be good Nessie," my dad said.

"We love you very much Renesmee." My mom cooed.

I let Jacob drive the Volvo today so that I could mess with the radio. He put a hand on mine when he heard a song he liked. I turned it up and looked out the window and watched as the trees blurred by. We were driving so fast, they became green and brown streamers, running together like silk floating in the wind. Nature was the most gorgeous thing; even when it was flying by…

I didn't let my mind wonder onto what would happen at school. Jake and I decided that we would avoid Kate at all costs and that if Josh grabbed my wrists today, I had permission to smack him or scream.

We parked in the back near a beat up blue truck. Jacob was laughing when he walked over to where I was waiting for him.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"That truck. It kind of reminds me of the beast your mother had." I looked over to the truck and let my mouth fall open.

"Dad let mom drive _that_?"

"Have you met your mom? Edward didn't let her do anything. She refused to drive the cars he wanted to buy her. She liked her truck." He smiled. I smiled back and then stood on tip toe as far as I could. He was still too tall. He leaned down and met me, pressing his lips firmly to mine. Besides the whole alarm and waking up part, I enjoyed my morning routine very much.

Just as the kiss was getting steadily hotter, we heard someone clear their throat behind us. I blushed and looked over to see Chris and Dave standing side by side, two big stupid smiles on their faces. Jacob's straightened up and his smile matched the guys; clearly a look of smugness across his face. I punched him hard, causing my hand to sting and walked up to Dave. I forced my arm into the crook of his elbow and turned to smile teasingly and Jacob. He lost the smug look and now looked mad. I giggled and then turned my attention to Dave.

"Have a good night Dave?"

"Uh….Yeah….You?" He stuttered. Silly boys, they were so easy to distract and make nervous.

"My night was great." Jacob came up behind me and pulled me back into his side by my hips. I didn't struggle. Chris and Dave shared a look and then laughed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chris give Dave a high five…Silly, silly boys…

"Tease," Jake whispered into my ear.

"Me? I don't know how to tease Jacob. I was just playing nice." I had whispered into his ear and bit it gently before I pulled away. He gritted his teeth and straightened up.

"You know a lot about some things Nessie." I shrugged my shoulders.

The smell of the humans wasn't as overwhelming as it was the first day. I tightened my hand around Jacob's and breathed in deeply. He kept walking, an eye looking down at me. The first breath hurt; but on the second one, I felt nothing. I smiled up at Jacob and he smiled down at me. Today was a new day…

A bell sounded and the students moved again like a herd. Jacob quickly leaned down and pulled me into my fifth or sixth tight hug for the morning. My family really needed to remember I was not made of stone and my ribs were breakable. He let me go and turned to Chris.

"Hey, do me a favor? Don't let that Josh or Kate bother Nessie, yeah?"

"No prob dude." Chris gave Jacob this weird hand shake. I watched in amazement as they knew exactly where to put their hands. It was a dance that I had seen many times between Jacob and his wolf pack. But apparently, others knew of it to. Jacob then looked back over to me and smiled at the look on my face. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the cheek. "Be good Nessie." And then his damn long legs took him away.

Chris and I walked to Calculus, talking of the test we took the day before. Chris was very bright. He knew the answers except for one. If Jacob wasn't around, I was pretty sure Aunt Rose would be correct that Chris would be the one to sweep me off my feet. However, Jacob _was _around and no one else compared.

We sat in the back of the class on two desks that were pushed together. The room was slightly different then the day before. All of the desks were grouped in two's and there was a large aisle down the middle. I got out my things as the other students filed in. I winced when I saw Kate and Josh walk in, hand in hand… Not together my ass (Jacob had kept calling Josh an ass…He explained why calling someone a donkey is not a nice thing). I laughed to myself… If you inserted what ass really meant, I just thought- not together my donkey. HAHA!

The teacher explained the class was separated the way it was today because we were going to work in groups. We would each receive a paper with multiple problems and we were to answer them as quickly as possible. The first team to finish would get 10 bonus points for being the first two done and 5 bonus points for being the first group done. I wished I could have shooed them away, but of course, Kate and Josh ended up as a couple on our side.

Once Chris and I had our paper, we started. We split up the six problems and set to work. Everyone else was trying to ask everyone else the answer instead of just working. If Chris had a question, he would ask. I pretended like I had an issue with one just so he wouldn't feel useless. We were the first one's done with our page and received the ten points. The teacher told us we could help our team if we chose to.

Josh quickly turned and smiled at me from his desk. I didn't smile back… I didn't like this guy… But my lack of interest apparently was not a concern of his.

"Nessie, will you come help us?" He asked, batting his thick eyelashes. I thought he would look better as a girl…

"I can help you," Chris said, standing up.

"No, I asked Nessie. Sit back down Chris; no one wants to smell you…" Josh sneered.

"Hey, hey… Calm down, I'll help you…" I said. I winked at Chris who was glaring at Josh.

The problem they needed help on was number three. I explained the difference between the options and they were able to talk it out. Kate never looked up at me and only spoke to Josh. When I was done, I turned to go back to my seat. Josh did his now signature move of grabbing my wrist. I had had it! This guy needed to get a clue! I was not a doll that he could grab and he didn't need to be touching me all the time!

I slapped his hand and pulled my arm free. "Use your words Josh. Don't keep grabbing me." I spit at him. I watched him turn a deep red through slitted eyes. Kate kept her eyes trained on her desk like she had also been scolded. "It's not polite and I don't like it." I nodded my head and turned to go back to my desk.

When I sat down, I looked up to see the whole class staring at me. I blushed and looked over at Chris who was smiling. He laughed and stuck his hand in the air for a high five. Could I risk it? I made my mind go blank and gave him a high five. When our hands fell away, he didn't look at me surprised or shocked…_good, I hadn't shown him anything._ Then the room uprooted into shouts and laughter. I looked around the room to see the girls cheering and the guys clapping in stunned silence. I laughed and looked back over at Chris who winked at me.

"Settle down, settle down class…" The teacher said. He also had a small smile that lightened his face.

My group was the first to finish and we received the extra 5 points. When the bell sounded for the next class, Kate and Josh dashed out of the classroom like they were on fire. Chris and I laughed all the way to my next class where we found Jacob waiting for us.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked Chris. I had buried my face into his warm chest, inhaling deeply his forest, manly scent. He was rubbing the back of my head absentmindedly.

"Dude, your girl has some balls!"

I had _what_?

* * *

**Okay, I don't know if you have ever seen guys do the high fives or handshakes before; but this weekend, I watched my boyfriend meet someone for the first time and him and this guy did a perfect handshake thing like they had practiced it. I was amazed lol… **

**You know what is really hard to do? Talk about Edward without saying his is gorgeous lol...**

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Hope it wasn't to long…**


	6. Understanding

**Thank you all again for the reviews! They make me happy to know that others enjoy this story.**

**Here is the next chapter! It's a bit fluffy at the end, so you have been warned…**

**Disclaimer: Yaddi-Yaddi-Yadda I don't own Twilight…**

* * *

I had balls?! Jacob beamed at me, his face flushing with pride. Apparently having balls was a good thing. I smiled back and didn't ask. I was pretty sure I didn't want to know the answer.

"See you guys at lunch," Chris said as he walked away. I waved to the back of his head.

"Mind telling me what happened Nessie?" Jacob asked. I placed a hand onto his cheek and showed him. By the end, he was laughing uncontrollably.

"Chris is right…You sure are brave." He said through gasps of air. So having balls meant you were brave? Why didn't people just say you were brave then?!

The classes before lunch went by without anymore excitement. Jacob got detention for trying to eat in Spanish again. He would have to stay an extra hour after school and would continue to do so if he continued to eat and not share his food. Jacob gave the Spanish teacher a dark look and scowled at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

At lunch, Chris and Dave met us at the front of the cafeteria. Chris held up his hand for a high five and I concentrated on my mind being blank while I returned the gesture. Jacob made to stop me but didn't when he saw I had control. He smiled down at me and winked. _I knew today would be better_.

Jacob loaded his plate full of slices of pizza and two cheeseburgers. I took a slice of pizza also. If I didn't feel like eating it, I was pretty sure Jacob could finish it off for me. Our little group sat in the back again, near the window.

"How can you eat so much dude?" Dave asked Jake. Jake had just put a whole piece of pizza in his large mouth and was now trying to talk over the massive intrusion.

"I owing o." We laughed. Jacob choked on his food and then swallowed loudly.

"Jake!" I said.

"What?" He asked sheepishly.

"You're going to choke on your food and die," I muttered into my plate.

"I am not. I eat a lot because I am a growing boy…What can I say…" He picked up the cheeseburger and shoved the whole thing into his mouth, too. I groaned and shook my head.

Dave, Chris, and Jacob talked about the basketball game that had been on last night while I stared at my piece of pizza, willing it to turn into blood. Giving up, I took a small bite of the pizza. It tasted like cardboard. I chewed the stiff, melted cheese and tried not to smell the horrid red sauce. When I went to swallow, my throat refused and I coughed it back up into a napkin. I shoved the pizza towards Jacob and watched as he devoured it quickly. I would just wait until I got home and went hunting with my family.

The bell rang and we were moving again; myself a bit slowly. Next period was Chemistry and I would have to face Josh. I didn't really think anything was going to happen…I just wasn't in the mood for his whiny crap. Jacob walked me to the door and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"You gonna be okay Ness?" He asked, holding my face in his big hands. I closed my eyes and breathed in his wonderful scent. I knew his smell better then almost everything. 

He was connected to the forest and I was connected to him. He would keep me grounded, even if I could be forced away from reality.

"I'll be fine," I whispered. I stood up on my tippy-toes as high as I could go and kissed him on his collar bone. Then, before I pulled away, I bit the spot I had just kissed. He inhaled deeply and I heard a low moan in the back of his throat.

"That's not fair Nessie."

"It's completely fair." I gave him a huge, white smile and went to class.

I either had beat Josh to class or he wasn't coming. I was hoping for the latter just as he walked through the door. He saw me and scowled, slowly sauntering over to take his seat beside me.

"Uh, hi Josh."

"Hi," he spit at me. Fine, if he didn't want to play nice, I wouldn't have to. The teacher walked in and told us to take out our notebooks. He started writing on the white board and the class scurried to take notes. I looked up and saw that it was a formula I had already memorized and knew quite well. Instead of wasting good paper with taking notes about something I already knew well, I doodled on my page and let my mind wonder.

I drew a big tree, like the one's I had watched fly by today on the way to school. At the bottom of the tree I drew Jacob and I, staring off into space, his arm protectively over my shoulder. I was drawing the sun and clouds when the paper was ripped out from under me.

I jumped in my seat and looked up to see the chemistry teacher; a large, fat man, standing in front of me, my notebook in his little sausage fingers.

"This is not art class Rakneesma." He growled at me. "If you think you know everything about the decimal system, why don't you solve the problem on the board?" Big mistake. I went up to the board without a word to him and quickly solved the problem he had been about to use as an example. When I was finished I turned back around to face him. His face had gone purple and my notebook was scrunched up in his grasp.

"Sit down Rakaasmee." He snapped at me.

"You can call me Nessie sir," and then I scurried to my desk. He slammed my notebook back into place and turned on his heels to go to the front of the class. When he turned around again, he was glaring at me.

"You have detention today miss Willoby. For being completely rude and drawing in my class." I didn't answer and just shook my head. I heard Josh snicker besides me. For the rest of the class, I scribbled the silly notes that he wrote on the board and didn't correct him when he did a problem wrong. The bell sounded and I made a bee line to my next class.

Jacob saw that I was upset, but all I told him was that I had detention today too. He didn't press for the details and went in to sit with Chris and Dave. We waited quietly for Ms. Beltrain to arrive. Today, she was wearing a long smock dress, the colors a mix of burgundy and plum. I smiled to myself thinking what Aunt Alice would say to Ms. Beltrain.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon."

"I hope you all have had a fabulous day?" We answered her by moans and murmurs. She smiled, again showing her missing front tooth, and walked over to the projection 

screen. Clicking it on, she brought up a paragraph of scrambled words. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chris sink deeper into his chair.

"We are going to go over a few learning disabilities over the course of this class. This is to help you understand other people. This paragraph is what a person who has dyslexia would see. The words are scrambled up because dyslexia causes a person to see words mixed up. It is rather hard to read and write; but many great people have had dyslexia." She smiled at Chris who scowled back, sinking even deeper. I looked up at the paragraph and tried to make out the letters. I could tell what a few were, but it kind of hurt my head to try and make the words fit together. Ms. Beltrain went over what the paragraph said and then we moved onto the topic of taking care of babies. Our first project would be assigned to us on Friday.

The last bell of the day rang and Ms. Beltrain excused us. I followed Jacob to the office to find out where we were to go for detention. The receptionist (the same one from when my parents came to school. I knew who she was because my dad found her hilarious. She was around mid-forties and found my father-who looked seventeen- quite handsome.) blushed when Jacob asked her where to go and instructed us to meet the other "trouble makers" in room 208B. I laughed out loud when we left the office, telling Jake I think she had the hots for him.

In room 208B, a teacher I didn't have, gave me a trash bag and some white gloves. I was to go around and pick up all the trash I could find. Jacob was to go around and scrape gum off the cement. Parting to go our separate ways, Jacob told me to be safe and watch the clock since we only had to do this for an hour.

I was starving! The bite of that pizza had left me hungry. I needed to get home and go hunting with my family.

Around half-way through my sentence, I was leaning over to pick up a bag of chips when I froze. My senses picked up the sweet smell of blood and my throat ached. I put a hand to my throat and massaged the straining muscles. I tried to breathe through my mouth, but my nose just took over.

I whipped around to see a young boy, maybe only in ninth grade, standing behind me. My brain told me to attack and I had to plant my feet firmly on the ground. The look on my face must have been frightening, because the boy gasped and then ran away. I exhaled deeply after I was sure his smell didn't linger.

I felt light headed and I quickly sat down. _What had happened? _I had never had the urge to attack someone that bad before in my life. I took large breaths through my nose and let them out through my mouth. Everything had finally stopped spinning when I saw Jacob walking towards me.

"There you are Nessie. Sitting down on the job?" He asked, walking closer. I didn't answer. He sat down besides me. "Man! I am never going to eat gu- Nessie! Are you okay?" He yelled, his face finally falling on mine. I shook my head no and placed my hand on his cheek to show him what had happened. His eyes grew big and then he pulled my hand away to wrap himself around me. I let his heat flood threw me and try and warm my cold flesh.

"Let's go home Nessie." He picked me up bridle style. I ripped off the gloves and threw them away, along with the trash I had collected.

Once home, Jacob took me to my room and laid me on my bed. I closed my eyes just as my parents rushed in and shoved Jake out of the way. I let them see my day and then closed my eyes again, my intent and thoughts on sleep. My parents had other ideas. They roughly pulled me from my bed and ordered that I go hunting with them. Sleep then became the farthest thing from my mind.

I changed and then went out with my mom, dad, Uncle Emmett, and Jacob. We stayed in Forks; my parents to concerned to have me wait. Uncle Emmett and Jacob challenged me to find the biggest catch. They had played this game with me since I was a little girl. I didn't like to catch and kill deer or other harmless animals. And, unlike my family, I wasn't quite as strong to take on a three hundred pound bear. To my uncle's dismay, I caught the biggest dear and quickly drained it.

Once I had finished the dear, I sat still on the grass, looking over the dead animal. The tears came quickly and then welled up and fell from my eyes. They made streamers down my face, ending all of a sudden at my lips. I didn't know why I was crying, I just knew that I felt like a horrible person for killing the dear and almost attacking the little boy. No one came to comfort me; but I was glad they stayed away for awhile. I was ashamed. I needed to have better control of myself and the only way to accomplish that was to hunt more often with my family instead of letting my grandpa steal human blood for me. All of these sacrifices just to go to school…

My Uncle Emmett came out of the forest, a look of calm on his face. He didn't say anything as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Then he started to hop-walk towards the big house; causing me to be flung around. It jostled my sides and made me laugh. I left my tears and sorrow behind with the carcass of the dear.

Inside the big house, Uncle Emmett flopped me onto the couch and then pinned me down. Before I could ask, Uncle Jazz came over and began to tickle me. I screamed and tried to wriggle free of Uncle Em's grasp, but he was to strong.

"Stop! Stop! Help!" I yelled through my laughter and gasping.

I felt Uncle Emmett's hands leave my wrists; followed by a loud thump and an "Oof!" I looked up at Uncle Jasper who had stopped. He leaned over me and peered over the couch. I wiggled underneath and looked over the couch as well.

Aunt Alice was sitting on Uncle Emmett's back, her feet cris-crossed. Uncle Emmett was struggling to regain his feet. Aunt Al lifted her small form slightly and then fell back onto Uncle Emmett. He let out another grunt and then was still. My other family members had materialized out of thin air and the silence was lost to our laughter.

We all settled down and moved around the living room to be near our loved ones. My mom came and sat down on my left, my dad on my right. Jacob sat down on the floor between my legs. Uncle Emmett sat down on a chair besides the piano while Aunt Rose took the bench. Uncle Jasper had sprawled himself in the middle of the floor and now Aunt Alice was sitting on him. My grandparents sat on the love seat near the door; hands tightly twined together like my parents had their hands.

My family. I loved my family. But I was glad I had school to escape to. It made moments like this seem special. You never really know what there is to miss until you have to miss it for a couple of hours. My family all smiled at me and told me what they 

had been doing while I had gone to school. The stories were fresh and new… I was enthralled by the silly things they did to keep preoccupied.

I was sure I fell asleep around midnight after drinking the last of the hot coco my grandmother had made for me and Jacob. Oddly, anything chocolate was sweet to me and I enjoyed it immensely. Jake had fallen asleep against my legs as I stroked his hair. My mom and dad had scooted close to me, their arms touching behind my neck. My mom or dad began to massage at the knots there and I slowly let sleep claim me.

Someone had said that absence can make the heart grow fonder…And I would have to agree…

* * *

**To mushy? It's okay, you can tell me, I can take it :) **

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! **


	7. For crying out loud !

**Sorry no update yesterday! It would have been a bad chapter if I had written yesterday. I Wasn't in the writing mood lol.**

**I have a lot planned for this story, so sorry if it seems kind of slow… I try and make it exciting! :( **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine…**

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday went by without to much excitement. Josh avoided me and Kate made a hissing sound anytime I walked passed her. Chris attached himself to me, and Jake and Dave became fast friends.

At lunch on Friday, Chris was telling us about something his sister-a funny three year old- had done the night before. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Kate and her triplets walked towards us. I concentrated on listening to what Chris was saying, but even he was distracted. The four of us finally turned to watch Kate approach our table.

She was wearing a tight top that made her pooch stick out more from her stomach. The mini skirt matched horribly and she looked cold.

"Hello boys," she had reached our table and was now leaning over, batting her eyes as the swell of her chest grew. My devoted friends all rolled their eyes and looked either at me or the ceiling. I felt the side of my mouth quirk up just a bit.

Kate noticed them ignoring her and her smile faltered. She frowned, her lower lip just a bit out, and then turned her ugly glare onto me. I glared right back.

"What do you want Kate?"

"I just wondered if you enjoyed your time with my boyfriend? You whore!" She was standing in front of me, her arms crossed.

"Enjoyed what with him?" I jumped up and she took a step back. I wasn't tall, but taller then Kate. "I never have spent much time in the presence of your boyfriend."

"Oh, so it only took a couple of seconds for him to finish? Figured, he isn't one to last long." Kate was now glaring at Josh who had fire coming out of his eyes.

Jacob came over and put his arm over my shoulder. "Nessie has never been with Josh Kate." He said calmly. _Been with him? Josh?! _I was so confused.

"Yes she has! Don't lie to him Nessie! Tell your boyfriend here you slept with Josh!"

I heard a resounding click go off in my head. _Oh, so the boy was saying I had slept with him…_

"I have not!" I screamed.

"Yes you have!" Josh came over and now stood behind Kate. "Don't lie Renesmee!" He yelled. He got my name right _now_?

"You are a liar Joshua…Don't spread rumors!"

"I'm not!" His lips lifted into a leer and he looked at Jacob. "Your girl is kinky."

This guy was seriously the biggest idiot.

Without so much as a blink of time, Jacob moved and then punched Josh in the face. Josh lost his balance and fell back onto the hard floor; his head thunking hard on the floor and bouncing back up before settling again. Kate screamed as she fell to her knees.

"You've killed him!" She shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks. As though to deny this statement, Josh put a hand to his bleeding nose and moaned. So dramatic!

Teachers swarmed us and I lost the grasp on Jacob's arm. He had been shaking and I wanted to be near if he needed me to keep from phasing. I could easily see him; a giant among the little teachers. He looked over at me and smiled but the tenderness didn't reach his eyes. They were slits; cold, hard, and pissed.

Josh, Kate, Chris, Dave, Jake and I were all pulled to the principles office. Josh and Jacob were emitted in first. I sat out in the hall, glaring at Kate and wishing her dead. My foot was keeping rhythm with my fast beating heart. Chris put an arm on my leg to stop me.

Josh walked out of the office and came to stand in front of me.

"I'm sorry," he spit at me.

I leaned in and whispered, "Apology not accepted." I heard a growl try and form in his throat, but all that came out was a squeak. Chris, Dave and I erupted into loud laughter as he scurried away, a look of true hatred on his face. He sidestepped Kate's arm and rushed out.

Jacob and Joshua were suspended for the rest of Friday and all of Monday for fighting at school. Jacob was also suspended from school on Tuesday. Damn Joshua! Kate and I were called in together and told that we should try and get along. It was just the beginning of the school year and we shouldn't have enemies so soon. I agreed, but I hated Kate more then I hated the Volturi at the moment.

When I was sent back to class, I snuck out and met Jacob at my car. He smiled at me as I walked towards him. He had a different shirt on then he had had on this morning.

I went to him quickly and through my arms around him.

"I shouldn't have made you come with me." I said into his chest as he leaned his head to rest on top of mine. He chuckled slightly, making me softly bounce against him.

"Not come with you? And miss defending your honor? You're crazy."

We stood together silently. He stroked my back in a lazy fashion and I closed my eyes, listening to his strong heart beat thump. It started out fast and quick but then began to slow. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I luckily controlled myself. That asshole is lucky."

"Did you phase?"

"I did; when the principle let me out of his office. Seth asked if he could come to school to. He said he would handle that little bitch for you." I smiled.

The bell rang for the next class and Jacob pushed me off of his chest. He kissed me hard on the lips and then once more. I inhaled his scent when he forced my mouth open, my tongue already waiting. He growled deep in his chest and pulled me taunt against him; like an arrow fitted to a bow. Before he released me, I grabbed his bottom lip between my teeth and slowly pulled away.

"You have to go to class Nessie," Jacob said. His lips were still on top of mine and it made them tickle.

"I don't want to go to class." To prove my point of staying with him, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and clung on. He laughed and easily pried himself free. Damn men and their being strong…

"Why go to class? It's just home ec?"

"Because you know the teacher is going to be checking on you. You have to be there."

"What's the worst they could do, suspend me to?" I stopped what he was going to say next by pulling on his hair and making his lips come to mine. The second bell rang.

Somehow, Jacob stopped. He untangled my hands from his hair and put his forehead against mine.

"Go to class Nessie…This isn't good for you." Before I could tell him the hell with what was good for me, he ducked out of my hands and ran towards the forest.

"I'll see you when you get home kid." He winked at me and then was gone.

I was late to class but Ms. Beltrain didn't care. As I sat down at our table, Chris and Dave turned to me and started asking tons of questions. Where was Jacob? Was he okay? Was he going to finish off Josh? He should have… I shook my head and smiled at them. They scowled but fell silent as Ms. Beltrain started to explain our project.

In Ms. Beltrain's large, skeletal fingers was a doll. Its face was scrunched up and the eyes were an odd, glossy blue. It had no hair and its head shined when it hit the light just right.

"This is Tom. Or Trudy. You will decide if it's to be a boy or a girl." She leaned over behind her desk and then lifted a box to sit on top of her desk. I saw a small hand protruding from the top. "You, my dears, have just become parents. You are going to get into groups of two and then I will give you a baby. This baby is to stay with you from today till next Friday." As she continued to explain Tom, she began to put two babies on each of the tables. "It cries, needs to be fed and have its diaper changed. If you throw it into a corner, it will cry until you wave this bracelet over its sensor."

I looked down at the plastic baby in front of me, trying to decide what its face was trying to portray. Ms. Beltrain put a blue bracelet on my left hand; a small, silver circle on the center. Then I heard chairs being pushed back and shifted as people stood up to find partners.

Home Ec. was an easy class for seniors. We had more girls then boys, but were almost equal. Dave paired up with a girl named Cindy. If Jacob had been there, I of course, would have been with him, but Chris asked if I would work with him. I nodded my head yes and then went to pick up the baby from the table. Just as I touched it, it began to wail.

I slapped my hands over my ears as Chris walked over and laughed. He picked up the screaming baby and waved his bracelet over its back. The screaming stopped.

"Thank you," I said and took back the baby. I stared at it, its unblinking eyes giving me the creeps.

"You're welcome. I have taken this class before, so I know how to shut the ugly thing up."

"You shouldn't call our kid ugly," I laughed. "Why are you taking this class again if you already have taken it?"

"Because... There isn't much else to take here. I could be done early, but Dave didn't want to take this class alone." He shrugged and took the baby back into his arms.

Chris held it to his chest and the gesture made me smile. Boys with babies made my heart flutter. He saw me watching him and smiled down at me.

"So, dear, what's it gonna be? Did you pop out a boy or a girl?"

"Uh…A boy."

"Okay, what's its name?"

"We can't call it it?" I asked. I looked back at the baby doll accusingly.

"No. How about J.D?"

"Make it E.J." I smiled at the memory of when my mom had told me what my name would have been if I was a boy.

"E.J.? Does your family have a thing against normal names Nessie?" I shook my head. He laughed quietly and then looked back at the baby. "Okay, E.J. it is."

For the rest of class, Ms. Beltrain explained our project. There would be a chip inside the baby that would record how long it cried and for what reason. We couldn't even leave it somewhere for no more then twenty minutes without it needing to be touched. We could either take it with us to class or pay for a babysitter. Next Friday, we were to have a journal of what happened, a budget for a house, and a small play to show what happened in our "little family" for a day.

The last bell rang and everyone darted out of the classroom. All of the girls had the baby doll comfortably tucked under their arms; the boys free to throw their hands in the air because it was the weekend. Chris had E.J. under his arm instead of me, holding it in a way that was not awkward or dorky.

"Guess you're used to it huh?" I asked, pointing at E.J.

"Yeah, I helped out a lot with my sister."

Chris walked me to my car and opened the door for me to get in.

"Thanks. Hey, I'll take E.J. for the weekend. My family will actually get a kick out of it. Besides, you have a _real _baby at home."

"Okay," he leaned in and handed me E.J. I turned and placed the stupid thing in the passenger's seat, wondering if I should buckle it up. I turned back to look at Chris, who had straightened up. "Have any problems, just call okay?" I had his number when we had exchanged it in case we needed help with calculus.

"Okay." He smiled at me and then moved so I could shut the door.

I made it home without any problems. I taken out my book bags and E.J. before anybody came to the door. My dad came and grabbed my bag from me, staring confusingly at the doll I had carelessly tucked under my arm. Aunt Rose suddenly appeared out of thin air and whipped the doll from my hands.

"You can't hold a baby like that Nessie!" She scolded.

"It's not real Aunt Rose." I mumbled. My dad laughed and pulled me under his arms. I rested my head against him and let him lead me up the stairs.

Because I had hunted that morning, I wasn't hungry. The family all sat around the living room, passing E.J. around to look at it. My mother smiled brightly when I told her the name. My dad didn't get it. My thoughts were to confusing to pinpoint what the name meant.

Jacob came over at around five and I told everyone what had happened at lunch. Uncle Emmett gave Jacob a high five and my dad slapped him soundly on the back. He beamed with pride as he rested his arm lightly on my hips. E.J. had somehow come back to me. I held him on my side feeling silly. When I was going to put him down, he started to scream again.

I yanked back the yellow onesy he was wearing and waved my bracelet madly over his back. Nothing. The stupid thing continued to wail at the top of its fake lungs as I tried over and over to shut it up.

"Nessie! Make it stop!" My Aunt Alice yelled.

"I'm trying!" But nothing was working. The cries got louder and louder. I started to panic, thinking I was doing something wrong and causing my grade to fall by each cry. I whipped out my cell phone from my book bag and dialed Chris.

"Hello?"

"Chris? This is Nessie! Look, I don't know what I did, but this stupid baby won't shut up!" I handed E.J. over to Jacob who held it away from him at arms length.

"Did you wave the bracelet over the censor and pretend to change the diaper?"

"Yes! I have done everything! It won't stop! I'm going to drown it if it doesn't be quiet!" He laughed.

"Don't drown it. I'll be over shortly. You must have a faulty bracelet or something. Where do you live?" I quickly looked at my dad, who read my mind, and then he nodded his head yes. I told Chris the directions and then hung up. Jacob quickly gave me back E.J. Everyone laughed as I scowled at the baby and stuck my tongue out at it.

A four year old was not old enough to be a mother… I wished I could tell Ms. Beltrain that.

* * *

**Do any of you know who Skelator is? Well, that is what Ms. Beltrain looks like in my head…I don't know why lol.**

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	8. First Moves

**I am going back to school this week. So, I will try my best to update everyday like I have been doing, but I can't promise…**

**Thank you all for the Reviews and the Story Alerts…I want to be a writer one day and it's nice to know people actually like what I write. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Little E.J. would not stop crying! My Uncle Emmett asked if he could possibly just rip its little fake head off. But even though I completely agreed, my mother wouldn't let him.

"She would get a bad grade!" My mom hissed at Uncle Emmett as she took the crying thing out of my hands. I gladly let her have him.

"Who cares! It's not like she needs the A!"

Chris finally arrived a half hour later and quickly quieted the balling baby. My family sighed in relief and then laughed. Once E.J. was returned to me, I made introductions. Chris was taller then my whole family, but he still looked intimidated. When my dad stuck out his hand, I watched Chris's hand tremble as he shook my dads. I tried to talk to him about what we were going to do about my faulty bracelet, but he wasn't listening. Chris was staring at my Aunt Rose with a look of want on his face. Jacob quietly laughed as he pushed Chris's mouth shut. This made him come out of his trance and then he turned a deep scarlet. Apparently, we were going to have to talk without my family around. In my head, my father gave me permission to take Chris to the cottage. Jacob came along.

Once inside our cottage, I asked Chris if he was hungry or wanted something to drink. He gladly accepted water and then we sat down on the sofa, trying to make E.J. cry again to see if my bracelet would work or not.

"This is a nice place you have here Nessie." Chris was saying as Jacob and I took turns shaking E.J.

"Thanks. We like it."

"Your parents sure look young. How old are they?" Chris took E.J. from Jacob and lightly tapped it on its fake head. It began to wail again. I waved my bracelet over the back of the doll but to no effect. I gave E.J. back to Chris who shushed him and then held him against his side.

"Uh... My parents are my adoptive parents."

"Oh really? You guys look a lot alike…"

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Jacob snorted. Chris gave him a confused look but then dismissed it with a shrug and we sat down again to decide what to do with my bracelet.

Chris and I finally decided that we would trade bracelets. Chris did have a true kid at home and he didn't know how he was going to take care of them both. I also wanted the experience he already had. After we were done, I asked Chris if he wanted to stay for a movie or something. He agreed and I put in Spider Man.

Spider Man had just rescued Mary Jane for the fourth time when I heard Jacob's stomach growl in protest. I placed a hand on his face and told him to go eat. He shook his head but I persisted. Chris wasn't going to hurt me; he could go eat. He kissed me swiftly and then headed to the main house, attention now fully on food. I asked Chris if he was hungry to, but he said he wasn't, eyes still trained on the TV screen.

When E.J. erupted into a loud cry, Chris and I jumped. We laughed as we both made a move to get the stupid baby.

"You must never get to finish a movie without someone crying huh?" I asked Chris.

"Yeah. And my sister is harder to make quiet." He joked as I waved the bracelet over the back of the doll.

We were sitting close; Chris's arm casually placed on the back of the couch. I looked up from the doll and smiled at him. He smiled back, his eyes locked with mine. Chris certainly was handsome. His cheek bones stood out, right below his eyes. His lips were even and his nose was straight, just a tad bit to long. While I was comparing his eyes to Jacob's warm, chocolate ones, Chris's face started to get closer to mine. When his lips met mine, I giggled.

"What are you doing?" I asked, leaning back to see his face more clearly.

"Uhh... Kissing you…" His cheeks turned bright red and his smile was nervous. He swallowed loudly.

_Kissing me? Why would he kiss…_

"Oh no! no, no, no! You can't kiss me!" I said, getting up and moving far away. Chris, if it was possible, was turning even redder.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend you…" He mumbled. He stood up and awkwardly tried to look someplace else other then my face.

"No, you didn't offend me…It's just that…I'm with Jacob…Remember?"

"Yeah…Look, I should go…It's getting late."

"No its not. It's only 8:30."

"Well, I just have to go. Call me if you have more problems with the doll. If not, see you on Monday." And with that, he was gone.

I sat back down on the couch, completely confused. Why had Chris kissed me? Why did I not mind it? Why did Chris think I liked him? Why was he upset I didn't kiss him back?! My head hurt…

I heard the door open as someone came in. I turned and saw my mom, gliding towards me in all her perfectness. Once she sat besides me, I placed my hand to her cheek and showed her everything. By the end, she was laughing. I didn't understand what was funny, so I laughed to.

"Oh Nessie… We should have talked about this a long time ago I guess."

"Mom, please tell me what you are talking about." I begged. Her smile got a little smaller. She took a big, unnecessary breath and then began.

"The reason Chris kissed you is because he likes you. Not like you as a friend, but likes you like Jacob now likes you."

"But I'm with Jacob."

"Right, but Chris doesn't understand imprinting or how you and Jacob feel about each other. When you smiled at him, he thought you maybe liked him the same way he likes you. Without knowing what you were doing Nessie, you flirted with Chris."

My Aunt Alice suddenly appeared on my side. "You're a very pretty girl Nes. He is attracted to you." She said.

"Attracted to me? But why!? I love Jacob!"

"Of course you do… But humans sometimes don't think that people will be together forever."

_Not be together forever? But I would always be with Jacob. Always!_

"But why did he think I would mind? I wish he would like someone else, but I don't mind…" I said, rubbing my temples.

"Because you love Jacob, but you might find Chris good looking…" Aunt Al said, patting me gently on the back.

"Okay, so, let me get this straight. Chris kissed me because he likes me and I don't mind because I find him a bit attractive. But I should mind because I love Jacob and kissing other guys is not cool…" I looked over at my mom and aunt who smiled at me. "Yeah, boys suck." My aunt and mom laughed. E.J. apparently didn't approve of the sound and began to cry.

My mom and Aunt Alice promised to not mention this to my father or anybody else in the family. Jacob was to never hear of this…Ever. My mom insisted that he would become angry and do something completely irrational. I agreed.

Jacob came back up to the cottage to kiss me goodbye and say he would be by tomorrow. Before he left, I held onto him tightly and kissed him long and hard, only stopping after I was done. He growled and then disappeared. I went to bed with a huge smile and an aching head.

That night, my dream turned into a nightmare. I was dreaming of Jacob and I sitting near the lake, talking and enjoying each others company. I had thrown a rock into the lake and watched as the ripples moved out from the spot the rock had just sank into. The ripples ended at Chris's feet. He was standing in the lake, the sun behind him making his almost see-through skin glow. Jacob was beside me, growling.

As Chris began to walk towards us on top of the water, he caused small waves to rise up from the echo of his footprint. Once he was closer, his eyes were no longer the light blue but now dark blue, like lightning. I reached out and touched my hand to his cheek to say hello. I showed him that I liked him as a friend and then I showed him my love for Jacob. I made him understand why I would always be with Jacob and how I could never love anyone else. I didn't have a choice in the matter…But I was okay with the choice that had been made for me.

Chris swatted my hand away and his usually huge eyes turned into small slits, his hands clenching into large fists. Jacob saw this and pushed me behind him. Then, with a crack from the sky, they attacked.

As Chris charged Jacob, the water rose up and followed him. When their bodies met, the water seemed to miss Chris, but fold and engulf Jacob. I screamed and tried to reach Jacob, but something was holding my feet to the ground. I watched in horror as Jacob drowned in water that was floating above the ground...

Saturday I hunted with my family and spent time with my parents. I didn't talk all day. I only used my hands to speak, finally happy to be allowed to use my powers to make someone understand what I meant. Trying to tell someone how I felt without showing them was difficult. I was jealous of my mom because her mind was private; but I also felt bad for her because she couldn't make someone understand completely.

Sunday I hung out with Jacob. We went down to La Push and spent time with little Claire and Quil. Jacob and Quil had an odd bond because they had imprinted on two little girls. Jacob was just having a harder time because I grew up so fast. Quil got to be the big brother for much longer. Claire and I also had a strange bond. She was easily amused and the simplest things such as a small star fish could keep her entertained; just like me.

On Monday morning, I was awoken by my mom's soft voice in my ear. She was now my alarm clock after I had thrown my other one out the window when it wouldn't stop beeping one morning.

I got up and ready, taking the time to curl my hair. My Aunt Alice approved of my look before I headed off for school, _alone_.

I didn't know if I wanted to go to school until Jacob could go back. But, in the end, I knew I was a strong person and it was maybe good for me to go to school alone for a couple of days. I also wanted to talk to Chris by myself.

Once parked, I went and found Chris and Dave, waiting patiently for me at a picnic table.

"Hey guys," I smiled at them.

"Hey Nessie. Have a good weekend?" Dave asked. Chris continued to keep his head down.

"Yeah, it was fine. Yours?" I sat down next to Dave.

"Good. Chris just finished telling me what happened with that stupid baby." E.J. got lucky and would be staying with the parents today.

The bell sounded and we all three stood up. Dave waived goodbye and went off to class. I walked beside Chris, him looking everywhere besides me. Time to use my words…

"Chris, look, I like you…You're a really nice guy…But I am in love with Jacob." I said, still walking by his side. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Whatever…" He mumbled and then sped up. I didn't jog to catch up to him...

This was going to be another long week…

* * *

**I feel the same way Nessie does sometimes when it comes to telling people how I feel. I wish they could just read my mind and save me the hassle of trying to phrase it for them to understand…**

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks!**


	9. A Beat

**I was SO going to update yesterday, but FanFiction wouldn't let me log in…Boo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…**

* * *

Classes seem to drag on and on. I half listened to all the teachers; my thoughts usually centered on how to fix things with Chris. I wanted to be his friend, but I didn't want him to hate me… Why couldn't boys just know how to be friends and behave?

Lunch was an awkward situation. I tried to smile at Chris, but he kept his face down cast. Dave felt the odd vibes between us and decided it was best to stay silent. I watched as the others scarf down their nasty human food. I blanched while I watched a boy, maybe a sophomore; eat a whole hamburger in one bite. I then laughed to myself at the thought of my classmates watching _me_ eat.

"What's so funny?" Dave asked.

"Nothing… Was just thinking how nasty it is to watch people eat." I giggled. Chris looked up and glared at me. My smile faded as his dark blue eyes bore into mine. He had the same expression he had in my dream while he drowned Jacob… I looked away quickly; completely freaked out.

_What was his problem?!_

The bell rang for Chemistry and I gladly rushed out of the cafeteria, a hurried high five not well completed with Dave. In Chemistry, I tried to pay attention to the teacher talk about the periodic table, but it was hard. Since he had given me detention, he seemed to be after me. Anytime he looked my way, I would smile brightly, ignoring the evil stare I got in return.

I was glad when I got to Home Ec. I thought maybe Chris and I could talk, hash out this little problem we have. I wanted to stay his friend. After we explained the issue of my faulty bracelet to Ms. Beltrain, Chris and I sat quietly at our table. Everyone else wasn't as lucky as I was and had brought their little fake baby to school.

"We should probably trade E.J. tomorrow," Chris murmured. I slightly jumped; shocked that he was talking to me.

"Oh…Right. I'll bring him with me in the morning." I smiled. He kept his eyes trained on the table. "Chris, look…I really do like you as a friend…Can't we be friends?"

"Yeah, sure Nessie…" He didn't look up.

He was acting like a child!

"Chris, look at me." He obliged and looked up to meet my stare. His eyes were still the dark, wild blue, but they were no longer glaring at me. My smile widened. "Please, let's just forget yesterday happened okay? I really love Jake and I would like us to be friends." I reached out and patted him softly on the hand. He looked down at my hand, almost as light as his, and then back up. His lips now held a small smile.

"I said sure Nessie. What happened yesterday?" He asked, winking. I winked back and started to pull my hand away from him.

Chris reached out and took my hand into his. I tried not to rip it out of his grasp.

Why did people feel the need to grab me all the time!

"Just tell me Nessie? How do you do that? Make me see pictures by touching me?" Chris's voice was now a whisper and he was leaning in close to me. I now tried to rip my hand away, but he just held on tighter. What was I showing him right now?! Again, I yanked but his grip just tightened. His fingers were starting to crush mine.

"I...I…I don't know what you're talking about Chris. Let go!" I hissed.

"Then tell me how?"

"No, let go! I don't show you anything you quack! Now let-me-go! Ahk!"

Chris had let go of my hand but it caught me by surprise and I flew out of my chair, landing with a thud on the ground.

"You're lying Nessie," Chris growled at me. I was still sprawled on my backside on the ground, people shifting to see what had happened. Dave walked over and pulled me up.

"You okay Nessie?" He asked, eyeing Chris with a quizzical look. I gave Chris a hard stare and then turned back to Dave. I forced myself to laugh.

"I'm fine! I'm just a klutz! Fell out of the chair!" Everyone laughed with me.

Ms. Beltrain called the class to order and I resumed my seat. Chris tried to grab for my hand again, but I moved out of his way.

"Just tell me Nessie, how?"

"I don't show you anything Chris. If you are going to be so stupid about us not kissing and me not liking you back, then I don't want to be your friend."

"This isn't about you not kissing me," he growled, moving closer. I sat up straighter.

"Yes it is." Chris looked as though he was going to hit me. I held my ground.

"I'm not crazy!"

"You're acting crazy." Chris apparently didn't like to be called crazy. He grabbed my hand and gripped it tight, my fingers cracking under his hold. As he broke my hand, I stared into his blazing blue eyes and could have sworn I saw them turn like an ocean caught in a storm.

Then, he slammed his hands down on the desk and stood up. Before I could blink twice, he had grabbed his book bag and was out the door. Ms. Beltrain looked at the door then back at me and I shrugged my shoulders, rubbing my hurt hand.

DAMN! So I had showed him pictures when he touched me…But when? Dave wasn't asking odd questions and the others I had high fived the day I told Josh off were not looking at me as though I was a freak.

What was I going to do? I wanted to tell my family, but knew if I did, they would make me leave school. But I liked school…

The last bell of the day rang and I walked to the Volvo slowly, my thoughts still on what I was going to do. I didn't see Jacob at the car until I stumbled into him. He laughed and straightened me out. Then, without pause, his lips were crushing mine.

I lost myself to the kiss. Jacob was in control and all I had to do was feel. His lips made my insides turn and his touch was a burning caress, like fire licking at the pale flesh. I didn't let myself think. When I thought I felt him about to end the kiss, I threw my arms around his neck and locked him against me. He chuckled but didn't stop.

We finally stopped to breathe. I laid my head against his chest and listened to the beat of his heart. That's when I noticed my own. It was wild, beating fast and irregular. I pulled away and placed a hand over my chest as though to keep it from beating itself out.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" Jacob asked. I shook my head and he placed his hand on top of mine. "Whoa Nessie! I didn't know I could do that to you!"

"Uh… You can't… My heart has never gone this fast before." I said. I turned so that I could lean against the car. I suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Thanks for the ego boost Nes," Jake snorted. I laughed, causing my heart to accelerate. It sent a small, sharp pain down my side.

"Jake, I want to go home." The pain was growing, now licking up my other side.

Jacob looked down at my worried face and then was in action. He quickly put me into the car and drove as fast as he could back to my house. By the time the big white house came into view, I felt as though I had been hit by a freight train and my heart was now just a vibration. I tried to walk, but Jacob scooped me up and whisked me inside, calling my Grandpa Carlisle before we were even in the front door.

No one was home besides my Uncle Emmett. Everyone else had gone hunting and would be home later. Jacob wanted to call them and have them come home now, but Uncle Emmett said they were a days run away. Jacob didn't listen and called anyway. I was lying on the couch, my Uncle trying to make me comfortable. Suddenly, a phone was thrust next to my ear.

"Renesmee?" My grandpa's voice was dripping with worry.

"Yes, it's me grandpa."

"What's wrong?" I liked my grandpa. He always got straight to the point.

"My heart is beating really, really fast and my chest really hurts." I sounded kind of whiney…

"Okay, we are on our way back now and should be there by tonight. I want you to drink something and then lay perfectly still. Are you having trouble breathing?"

"No,"

"Good. Drink something and do as I told you. Lay completely still."

"Yes grandpa."

"Love you Nessie."

"Love you to." I heard some rustling of leaves and a loud shriek. Then, the whooshing sound in the background was gone and my mother's voice screamed into the phone.

"Renesmee! Are you okay! Oh baby! I'm so sorry we left!"

"Mom…Mom! It's okay…I'm okay, just get home, yeah?" I laughed a little. The force on my chest made it ache again and my lungs squeezed. My mother shouted her love for me and then the line went dead.

"What did he say to do?" Uncle Em asked.

"Drink something and lay still." I didn't want to talk anymore, it hurt. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh…Nessie, don't cry." Jacob cooed. He came over and sat down on the floor in front of the couch. I turned and put my head into the crook of his neck. His arms came around me and he held me tight.

My Uncle gave me some blood to drink but I couldn't swallow. As time went on, it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Uncle Emmett kept calling Aunt Rosalie for comfort or telling me to "keep breathing, damn it". Jacob tried to make him sit still, but he couldn't. If I wasn't scared and in pain, I would have thought it funny. Uncle Emmett was acting like a chicken with his head cut off.

The day turned night and my lungs were no longer working. It was as though they were on strike.

Before I lost myself in the dark, I remember three things. Uncle Emmett was standing over me, his eyes as big as owls. Jacob was yelling at me to stay awake. And, I also remembered the feeling I had felt watching Jacob drown in my dream. I wanted to tell Jacob and Uncle Emmett to get me out of the water, but there was no water around, just the dry couch…

* * *

**Sorry, kinda short...But next chapter we get some answers! **

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! **


	10. Trusted History

**So, here is the update! It explains my little weirdo, Chris.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, not mine!**

* * *

Not being able to breathe…Sucks….

Somehow, my grandfather was able to clear the water from my lungs. They had arrived home just as I lost consciousness. I hadn't stopped breathing for very long, but my blue lips and unheaving chest sent my mother into hysterics. She was running around, screaming like a banshee. My Uncle and father had to physically restrain her from hurting herself. I was told of all of this by Jake once I had woken up. He was now staring at me with a mild look of shock and concern on his face. I was laughing uncontrollably.

"Leave it to Vampires to _not_ know what to do in a crisis," I joked. Jake's face lightened a little.

Everyone, including me, wanted to know how I had gotten water in my lungs. I hadn't been swimming and I was pretty sure you couldn't get water on your lungs from drinking water. I replayed my day over and over for my grandfather; but we both saw nothing. He agreed that I should leave out the part about Chris knowing about my hands to my parents.

I also showed Jacob my day, but I didn't leave out the talk I had with Chris. Once I was done, he kissed me on my forehead. I figured he was happy I had said I was with him and loved him.

By the next day, I was up. My mother kept trying to pin me to the couch but I had too much energy. I didn't want to sit still. I had never fought with my mother so much in one day.

"Renesmee! Sit down! You just had your chest cracked open a few hours ago!"

"Mooooom! I'm fineee! Good grief…" I sidestepped her grasp and darted into the kitchen. My dad caught me and lifted me up into his arms. I laughed.

"Listen to your mother Nessie."

"But daaaad! She is being crazy!" I whined as he plopped me back down next to mom. She gasped loudly and glared at my father's roughness. I laughed harder, causing me to cough madly.

"You see! You are not well…" My mom stood up and started to tuck in blankets around me. Once she was sure I couldn't move, she went into the kitchen and got me food to eat. I stared at it as though it was poison. Grandpa didn't want me to have liquids at the moment but the solid vegetables did not look appetizing.

"You're acting like your four," my mother muttered as she picked up a baby carrot and tried to force feed it to me.

"I am four! I don't want that!"

Even though I screamed and kicked, I ate every last blasted vegetable.

On Wednesday morning, my mom would not hear of me going back to school. She said whatever had happened to me, had happened at school. But that was the thing….No one knew what had happened to me. My lungs were fine one minute and then the next, my heart was beating to fast and my lungs were filled with water. What had happened!?

I also wanted to return to school because of Chris. The last I had seen of him, he had been so upset. I called him earlier to tell him I wouldn't be bringing little E.J. to school because I was sick and if he wanted, he could come get the doll at my house. Oddly, he was nice on the phone, but didn't want to come get E.J. He said he was to busy.

Thursday and Friday were just repeats of Wednesday. I would get up and then would be pushed back down. My mother was not letting me go anywhere. On Saturday, I told her I would lose my mind if she didn't let me go to La Push with Jacob. After much persuasion and pleading, she relented and let me go.

Jacob picked me up in his old rabbit and we met Quil and Embry at the beach. When a sand war broke out, I escaped and walked along the beach alone. The quiet made it seem like my heart was able to slow down and I could smell all the senses from the ocean.

As I continued down the beach, I watched as two boys played in the water. I shivered and pulled my coat tighter against myself. How were they able to stand the freezing cold? I crept up quietly and watched as the boys continued with their game. As my eyes adjusted to the space between us, I realized one of the boys was Chris.

I watched from behind the rock as Chris said something and put his head back to let out a loud laugh. The other boy; also tall and extremely white but with dark, black hair, apparently did not like what Chris had said. With a flash of glowing white skin, the boy hit Chris square in the chest and sent him back into the water. Chris landed on his back, the water forming around his body. Just as fast as he had landed on his back, he was up again. He stooped and seemed to pull water into in an invisible bowl and throw it at the other boy. The boy fell back and into the water himself.

My body had frozen in shock. I continued to stare as the other boy got up laughing and patted Chris on the back before walking out of the water. Chris smiled back but didn't follow. He stayed in the water, moving his hands in front of him to make the water seem to swirl in place. He lifted his hands just slightly and the water jumped out of its perfect circle and then fell back down with a silent plat.

I don't know when or how long Jacob had been standing behind me, but he suddenly walked out from behind the rock from which we had been hiding and started to walk towards Chris. I whispered for him to come back but he didn't listen…He never listened. I followed, not sure what I was going to do if they should get into a fight.

Because Jacob was so light on his big feet, Chris didn't see Jacob coming until he was walking in the water. Chris turned and faced Jacob, face blank of any emotion. The way they were standing brought back the horrible dream I had. I flung myself towards Jacob and into the water. Chris looked from me to Jake, shock etched to his face.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked, somehow able to find his voice. Neither Jacob nor I answered. Chris shook his head as though to clear it and walked towards us.

"What did you see?" He was standing closer and I could just hear him whisper. I reached back and touched my hand to Jacob's cheek to tell him I wanted to show Chris what we had seen. He violently shook his head no and tried to push me behind him. I didn't follow orders though and walked towards Chris.

As I raised my hand, Chris eyed it questionably. "I just want to show you something." I said in a calming voice. His eyes left my hand and fell on my face. He smiled a little as our skin met.

He didn't move as I replayed what I had seen. He also didn't pull away as I replayed our kiss in my head and explained what I really meant and how he should not be offended. As all of these things happened, his smile grew and grew. After I was done and let my hand fall back to my side, I could have sworn his face was hurting from smiling so much.

"Thank you…" He whispered, gently reaching out and pulling me into a hug. At first, I went ridged and tried to move back towards Jacob. But Jacob wasn't trying to eat him at the moment, so I figured it was safe. "Thank you for sharing your secret to."

Finally, Jacob came over and pulled me out of Chris's hug. They did their freaky high five thing and then we all laughed.

"Got a few secrets you would like to share Chris?" Jacob asked.

"Dude, I would blow your mind!"

"You have no idea," Jacob looked down at me and winked.

The three of us made our way back up to the shore. The boy I had seen in the water with Chris was nowhere in sight; and Quil and Embry were still on the other side of the beach. Chris and Jacob sat down in the sand and I let myself fall into Jacob's lap when he pulled me down on top.

"You first." Jacob stated. Chris eyed us suspiciously, but then shrugged his shoulders and explained.

Chris could control water. It was as simple as that. He could manipulate water with his mind and make it do things he wanted it to do. He had been able to do it since he was a child. When he tried to explain to his parents what he could do, they laughed at him. But when he continued to say he could make water jump, his parents threw him into therapy. Not wanting to be called crazy anymore, he let his parents think he got over the "phase".

While practicing one day on the beach, he met Garrett, the black haired boy I had seen earlier. Garrett couldn't control water like Chris could, but he had seen it done before while he was traveling with his family. Garrett was helping Chris try and find others who could control water or something with their mind.

"I just don't want to slip up again…I'm really sorry about that Nessie…" He ended.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, completely confused.

"I was angry with you yesterday for not sharing your secret when I had shown mine. I kind of wished you get a clue. So-on accident I swear!- I kind of…Made you have the effects of drowning."

Jacob made no noise as he moved me from his lap and stood up to hit Chris across the face. Just as soon as he was up, he was back down, pulling me back into his lap. I stared at Chris's bleeding face in horror. My throat slightly ached with the smell.

"I guess I disserved that," Chris said, his hand muffling his voice.

"You did."

Chris grabbed his t-shirt and wiped the blood from his face. As though called, a small puddle of water rose and came towards us, landing softly onto Chris's face. He let the water run over and wash the blood into the sand; leaving a small, dirty stain.

"Okay…But what do you mean by showed me?" I asked.

"The dream you had? Yeah, I put the idea into your head with my eyes. You just filled in the necessary people."

"Oh…Well why did you show me?"

"Because of what you can also do! I saw pictures Nessie, when I kissed you, don't deny it. Jake, I swear I'm sorry…" Jacob had started to move again. "Just let my nose stop bleeding first and then you can hit me again. So Nessie, where is your power from?"

What was I suppose to say? Chris had trusted me with his secret but I didn't trust him enough yet to tell him mine. And I couldn't tell him the secret anyway.

"It's kind of like your story. I have always just had this power. I was abandoned when I was a baby and the Cullen's took me in. I have lived with them for my whole life." I lied. Chris could maybe trust me with his secret; but it was just _his _secret. Not the secret of others as well. I could feel Jacob nod his head in agreement.

"And what about you dude? How come you're so tall?"

"Tall parents I guess… I was kind of found the same way Nessie was. Someone just left me. That's why they placed Nessie and me with the Cullen's. They are good people." I squeezed his arm in gratitude.

We continued to talk about our weird powers for about an hour before Quil and Embry came to find us. Chris shut up immediately and dashed away, claiming he had to babysit. Jacob and I went back to the beach with Quil and Embry.

The boys had brought a football and we played in the sand, Quil's boom box playing Queen. I was on Embry's team and we beat Quil and Jacob 4-5. Quil pouted that it wasn't fair because I was a girl and they couldn't pummel me to the ground. Jacob slapped him in the back of the head as Embry gave me a high five.

"Why do you think I always play with her?" He asked.

"It's not like I have a good arm," I joked. I walked over to Jacob and punched him as hard as I could. My hand felt like I had just hit a brick wall and it ricocheted off his arm. Jacob laughed when I screamed and pulled me into a hug. He massaged my knuckles to take the sting away.

As we stood together I thought of secrets and how my whole family would soon know the truth about my unique friend Chris…

Then I laughed because I was just like my mom; I attracted the freaks of nature…While trying to go to school and be normal; I had found the one odd ball…

* * *

**I know, totally off the wall character…**

**Like it? Hate it? Think I should just go ahead and shoot this story and stop? Let me know! :)**


	11. Bypass

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight…**

* * *

Luckily on Monday, my mother got over herself and allowed me to go back to school. She had Grandpa inspect me from top to bottom and hunt before I got ready to make sure I could handle myself at school. After I had eaten a rather large Elk; I showered and was waiting at the big house for Jacob before seven.

Jacob and I had decided to keep Chris's secret a secret. Sharing with my parents that Chris was the one who had tried to kill me would not be a good thing in the light of Chris's health. But, if Chris did get mad at me again and my lungs did fill again with water; Jake had already warned me that he would be a wanted man for murder.

My Aunt Rosalie was the only one who was downstairs when I got to the main house. She had her back to me, playing softly on the piano. I walked up quietly and then sat besides her to listen. She was playing one of the songs she had written for Uncle Emmett. When she had been human, she had taken piano lessons; but over the course of forever, she was getting better and better. I closed my eyes and laid my head onto her shoulder. She tilted her own head towards me but continued to play the sweet melody.

Just before I fell asleep, Aunt Rose pounded hard on the keys and stood up. Jacob had come in.

"Sounded nice Blondie," He smiled. He winked at me and then looked back at my Aunt. "Who knew your brain had enough compacity to remember notes."

"Oh shut up dog… You're the one who is dumb," She huffed and then shot upstairs.

"Very original!" He shouted after her.

"Knock it off Jake," I scolded and then moved towards the garage to the car.

"What, it's not my fault she hates me."

At school, Chris and Dave met us right outside of school. The boys did their somehow known handshake and we exchanged hello's. When Dave asked how our weekends went; all three of us avoided the topic of what had happened on the beach on Saturday. So Chris could keep a secret…

Sadly, my parents didn't want E.J. today. So, I had him. I had found a small stroller in the basement the night before and I had placed the fake baby inside. I felt foolish pushing the stupid thing around; but I wanted a good grade.

The bell sounded and Jacob and I parted ways. It was kind of funny to be holding a fake baby while you kiss your true love while your 'fake husband' for Home Ec watches on the sidelines. After Jacob somehow pulled away, Chris and I started to move towards math.

"So…You two aren't going to run from me?" Chris asked.

"No, were not. Everyone has their dirty little habit," I smiled and Chris laughed.

In class, E.J. thankfully stayed quiet and I wasn't the only one with a fake baby in a real stroller. Class ended quickly and I made my way to the door alone. Chris already left for he needed to get to his next class early. Just as I came out of the door; I watched as another stroller, little and blue, smashed into my pink one. I looked up from the screaming babies who were now on the floor and saw Kate, smirking at me.

"Watch where you are going ho," She spat at me. Now I was a gardening tool? This girl had the worst insults…

"I was watching where I was going. You're the one who keeps trying to do me in." I smiled pleasantly to be contradicting. She snorted at me and dashed off; the frilly dressed doll tucked under her arm.

_A ho?_

I was going home tonight and researching bad names to call mean girls…

As the day went on, I got more bored. Lunch was a little interesting, but only for the first twenty minutes. Dave had to go to the library; so Chris, Jake and I could talk more about Chris's powers. He explained how he could be underwater for more then an hour without needing to breathe and how he could swim really fast. He gave me an odd look when I asked if he could walk on water. He didn't know. Just as we started to set a time and place to meet to see if Chris could walk on water, Dave returned from the library.

Chemistry was uneventful but totally uncomfortable. Josh kept glancing at me from the corner of his eyes, his face set into a frown the whole time. I was torn from saying something to make him feel better or staying quiet. In the end, I remembered I didn't like him and enjoyed watching him squirm.

In Home Ec, Chris and I worked on our budget. As I had guessed, Chris did have dyslexia. He had me write everything and wouldn't read the rough draft to check for mistakes. With a little persuasion, Chris told me how Ms. Beltrain had been the one to diagnose Chris. His parents didn't believe him about his reading disorder either. I was really starting to dislike Chris's parents.

The last bell sounded and everyone exhaled to a day spent in school. At my car, the boys and I said goodbyes and I gave E.J. to Chris. When Jake heard the name I was calling the doll, he asked why I had chosen such a strange name. I just smiled and said it was nothing.

Before I turned onto the dirt road to my house, I got a text from my mom.

TAKE JACOB HOME AND THEN HURRY BACK. THERE IS A SURPRISE FOR YOU. LOVE YOU.

"A surprise? What could it be?" Jacob squealed. I punched him in the arm for making fun of my mom and hurt my hand instead. I groaned and pulled my hand into my chest. Jacob chuckled low in his throat as he took my hand and began to caress the knuckles.

"Call me after you get your surprise okay?" Jacob asked as he leaned in to kiss me on the forehead. "If you forget again, I'll worry." Then his lips were on top of mine and I didn't think about anything anymore. As he pulled away, I regained my Barings and shot back as he climbed out of my car.

"Jake…I live with vampires…Nothing is going to hurt me…"

As he walked away, I could hear his booming laughter.

I drove as fast as the silly Volvo would go. Stupid, shiny Volvo…

I arrived home still fast enough and climbed out. As I pushed open the door to the main house, a new smell hit my nose. A new smell of _vampire_…

* * *

**Have you all heard about that crazy leak concerning Midnight Sun? That sucks! Now because people are just lame, Stephenie Meyer is saying she doesn't know if she will continue Midnight Sun because of the state of mood she is in. Boo! I am behind her 100, but I don't feel the true, loyal fans should be punished. I am nervous to read the first 12 Chapters because what if it is really good? I will want to know the rest from his view! lol. Oh well, guess we will just have to see what she does…**

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter…Next chapter will be all fun I promise :)**

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks!**


	12. Homecoming

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I will try and update more often lol. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; just this crazy idea…**

* * *

The smells coming from my house weren't the only thing that sent me running inside faster. The sounds were just as confusing. I could hear two heartbeats that were just as chaotic as my own.

I ripped the door open and took a quick step inside but then froze.

There, standing in front of me with their arms around each other; was Nahuel, a gorgeous blonde vampire, and a small pale girl, holding each of their hands. The little girl had shocking white hair and was reed thin. I listened intently and heard her heartbeat match my own. I didn't know what to do. If my heart could beat any faster then it already was, I was sure it would cease up and stop. I gulped in a lungful of air and looked around frantically for my parents.

My mom and dad came around the corner, large smiles on their faces. I smiled in response, seeing from their eyes there was no danger. I seemed to come out of my trance long enough to launch myself at Nahuel. He caught me around the middle and pulled me close.

Nahuel was a half vampire, half human; like me. He used to visit often, to help my parents with me in any way he could. I had always been in love with Jacob, but I had a soft spot for Nahuel in my heart. If I had to choose between them, I knew I could not.

He held me tight, our hug lasting longer then most would have saw acceptable. But Nahuel and me were two combined souls. We would always have a connection no one else could ever come close to understanding.

He kissed me on the lips and then pulled away, placing my feet back on the ground.

"You've grown since I last saw you Nessie," he teased.

"Well, you haven't seen me for over two years! That's like almost a lifetime! Where have you been? I have missed you!"

"I've been a little busy." With that, Nahuel pulled away. "Allow me the pleasure to introduce you to my wife, Jaclyn and my daughter, Abagail."

I stared at the two girls with shocked amazement. I never thought Nahuel would marry. He always acted like a party happy bachelor. Jaclyn stepped forward to take my hand and pulled me into a soft embrace. She was cold and soft, like the rest of my family. And she smelled just as sweet. After Jaclyn stepped out of the way, Abagail glided towards me and jumped so that she could wrap her arms around my neck.

"Daddy has told me so much about you Nessie! I have waited so long to finally meet you!" She squeaked. Her voice was high, but not annoying. If she was aging as I had, she had to be fourteen or fifteen in body, but only two or three in mind. When she let herself fall the distance from my neck to the floor, she took my hand and stared up at my face; the biggest most gorgeous smile played happily on her tiny lips.

"You okay Nessie?" My father asked, coming over and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Uh… Yeah. Nice to meet all of you…" Was all I was able to stammer out.

_What was going on!?_

My father laughed as he read my mind and pulled me towards the dining room. He kissed my cheek and then took the seat to the left of me and my mom kissed the top of my head before sitting down on my right. Abagail made herself comfortable on my lap. She turned so she could still look at me.

"Do that thing you do with your hands Nessie! Daddy says it is the most wonderful thing!" I thought of my favorite pictures of when I was a little girl and then placed my hand onto Abagail's white, still puffed from baby fat, cheek. She squealed with delight as pictures of horses and other little things filled her head. I smiled down at the little girl before looking back up. I shouted at my dad in my head to explain, now. He laughed but began.

"Want to tell the story Nahuel? She is really confused right now."

"Sure," Nahuel chuckled. He and Jaclyn had taken the seats right across from us. "The reason I haven't visited for awhile Nessie, is because in Germany, I met Jaclyn. We fell in love and got married," he shared a smile with his adoring wife. "I didn't tell Jaclyn what I was until the night after our wedding. She was frightened, but still loved me. We, uh… shared the night together and Jaclyn became pregnant." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mom smile and Nahuel winked at her. "I was so scared… I didn't know if it was going to be like my birth or if Jaclyn could be as strong as your mother had been. But, just like your mother, she wanted to keep the baby. I agreed on the condition I could change Jaclyn into a vampire if something was to happen during the birth. The birth of Abby was the same as yours. Abby ripped her way through Jaclyn. After my aunt had taken little Abby, I changed Jaclyn. Luckily, she is a fighter and she pulled through." Nahuel leaned over and kissed Jaclyn. I smiled at the love that radiated off of Jaclyn. _Good_. Nahuel needed love in his life.

"Abagail was born a month after Jaclyn had become pregnant on October 31st. For the first three months, I was sure she was a full fledged vampire. She never slept and wouldn't eat anything except for blood. But, then one morning I went into her room and heard a soft heart beat. It gets faster and faster almost everyday. That's why we are here now; to see if Carlisle can help us figure out how to either stop the heart from accelerating or to bring it down to a normal level."

I let the words sink in as I looked back down at Abagail, Abby for short. She had her eyes closed as she watched the pictures I was showing her flip through in her head. With out even thinking about it, I was in love with this little girl; already excepting her as my sister. My heart swelled with the new love but then shattered as the thought of her heart stopping from over working. I kept calm so I wouldn't ruin Abby's pictures.

"I am so glad we finally got to come and meet you Nessie. Nahuel never stops talking about you." Jaclyn reached out and placed a hand on top of the one that rested on the table. I grabbed her fingers and squeezed tightly.

"You waited long enough," I said accusingly to Nahuel. His eyes grew a little bigger.

"I wanted to come sooner…But I didn't want to bring any trouble if the Volturi decided they should step in again." My family and the others shuttered at the name. That memory was still too fresh.

"Well, I'm glad you have come now. You'll be able to help Abby, won't you grandpa?" I asked, looking up at him standing next to my grandmother. He winked and nodded his head. My smile grew bigger and I placed my head on top of Abby's to share the pretty pictures.

As I lay in bed that night, I let the day run over again in my head. After Nahuel had caught me up on his life, I took Abby out with me to hunt. We caught a small elk and shared it between us. After, we sat at the edge of the lake. Once Abby started talking, there was no stopping her.

Abby told me about the places she had been and the people she was lucky enough to meet. She often talked in French, something she said she did when she was talking fast. She was a very bright girl and was like me; someone who loved to learn about new things. It was easy to let Abby talk and talk. She told the stories with her hands and eyes. You knew when you were supposed to be sad or happy, just by looking into her large, emerald eyes.

We returned home when Abby started to say her sides hurt like crazy. A growth spurt. I realized the signs and took her to my Uncles, who always had made the aches of growing so fast better. Uncle Emmett would pop my joints and Uncle Jasper would calm my nerves. Abby soon forgot about her sides and was fascinated by Uncle Jazz's power.

Abby was very short, almost the same height as my Aunt Alice, only an inch or two shorter. She was very skinny and looked like she would blow away in the wind. Her hair gleamed almost silver in the light and reached all the way to the middle of her back, straight and soft. I let her see herself through my eyes and she giggled, saying I was just showing her a picture of myself. I felt a twinge of jealousy when I saw that she could sparkle in the sun like my family of vampires could.

The last exciting thing of our day was when Abby met Jacob. Jacob became worried again when I didn't call him so he came over to see if everything was alright. Abby and I were in the living room, listening to my dad play my mom's lullaby. Abby giggled whenever she saw my parents or hers look at each other all googly-eyed.

Jacob did not knock, but instead barged in, the door banging shut behind him. Abby screamed and scurried over to her father. Nahuel growled low in his throat. He had never really _liked_ Jacob, but put up with him because of me. Scaring his daughter to death didn't help that relationship… I got up and rushed over to Jacob, making him sit and see that I was okay.

Abby got over her initial scare and grew brave once more. She slowly walked over to where Jacob and I were standing, her head rested oddly on her back so that she could look up into Jacob's face. Once in front of him, she reached out and traced a tiny finger from the almost top of Jacob's chest to the bottom, right where his pants began. She hit a ticklish spot and Jacob sucked in his breath with a little laugh. Abby found this funny and did it again. Jacob laughed again, trying to step back and out of the way; but Abby followed.

I had been standing on the side and Jacob tripped over my feet, the first time I had ever seen him klutzy. He landed on his backside and looked up just in time to see Abby spring onto him and start to tickle him like mad. Everyone laughed and then pulled them apart.

"Hi, nice to meet you to little girl," Jacob said as he got up. I quickly explained who she was. Abby was giggling next to her mother, her face slightly hidden in the skirt.

"Hi." She blushed. I laughed at how she had just jumped my boyfriend but now couldn't say hi without being shy.

"My name is Jacob. What's yours?"

"Abigail."

"You're very cute Abigail." He leaned down and patted her softly on the head. Abby giggled harder and then screamed as she launched herself at Jacob again. He caught her around her waist and lifted her up into his arms.

"Whoa! This is really high up!" Nahuel made a move to get Abby back. But she pulled herself closer to Jacob. "I like it! You're really warm." And with that, she kissed Jacob on the cheek, making her lips make a loud smacking sound.

I laughed to myself as I remembered Abby making blanching noises as Jacob and I shared a small moment.

"You have someone to make googily eyes with to?"

"Yes, I love Jacob," I started to explain

"Is there anymore boys who look like Jacob," Abby whispered into my ear. I laughed as I showed her with my hand the rest of the wolf pack. The look on her face was priceless. It was pure joy.

Abby might be two, but she knew as well as I what a hot boy was. And the wolf pack were certainly a hot, hot, HOT bunch of males…

* * *

**Didn't see that coming did you? I know, totally off the wall; but, I don't want my story to be like everybody else's. I like making characters, they are fun lol. I also made Nessie a little more grown-up but I hope she is still innocent in your eyes...**

**So I caved and have started to read Midnight Sun…She better finish it is all I am going to say…**

**Like it? Do you like Abby or no? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks!**


	13. Giddy Lovely

**Because I haven't updated in awhile, I wrote a long, long chapter…Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Note: My friend Pippa-123 was kind enough to remind me that Nahuel is black…So if in the last chapter I gave the idea he was white, I am very sorry…I haven't had the chance to reread Breaking Dawn and I kind of forgot lol. Jaclyn however is white. So Abby had a 50/50 chance of being white or black. But, she is white…Like really, really white…Like vampire white lol. Thanks again Pippa!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight; just this idea…**

* * *

It was difficult to go to school the next morning. I wanted to spend more time with Abby and to help with the search to slow her heart down. But, of all the people who would demand I go to school, my mother woke me up early and told me to quickly get dressed. I pouted and whined; she didn't listen to a word. While taking a shower, I mumbled under my breath about how unfair she was being.

"Nessie dear, I can hear you," I heard my mother chime from the living room of our cabin. Stupid special vampire hearing…

When I made it to the main house, I was still in a sour mood. My Uncle Emmett sat down next to me and began to poke me in my side.

"Stop!" I shouted as I swatted his next attack away. I tried to scoot out of his way, but he followed and began to poke me again. "Seriously, go a-w-a-y… Or I'll call daddy…"

"Ah, come on Nes! What's wrong? Tell your old Uncle Emmett." I looked over at my nothing close to old Uncle and burst into laughter at his facial expression. "There…It's better to laugh then to be sad." He pulled me close and I snuggled into his hard, cold chest. Lucky I had vampires around…

"Nessie!" My mother was calling me from the kitchen. I reluctantly left my Uncle's side and went to where the rest of my family was apparently waiting. I smiled brightly at Nahuel, Jaclyn and Abagail. Their three matching smiles flashed back at me.

"Nessie…The reason I think you should go to school today is because we are going to be very busy trying to find things out about Abby's condition. It will be very boring for the both of you."

"Right, so I should stay home and entertain Abby while you all do your history homework." I said as I moved closer to Abby. She smiled and came to stand by my side. I looked down and saw that she had grown taller over-night.

"Yes, that's what we thought of to…So; we have decided to let Abby go to school with you."

I looked up quickly to see my mothers face. Her now golden eyes stared back at me, completely serious. Then, I looked back at Abby whose smile had grown to a mile wide. My mood uplifted ten-fold.

"But, can she pass for a high school student?" I asked, looking down to size Abby up.

"We think so. I had her enrolled as a junior. She will just be a very small junior." Nahuel said. "She grows almost as fast as you. Maybe even faster. Tomorrow, she will be three inches taller then she is today." He patted the top of his daughters head.

I continued to look Abby over. She came up to my elbows and was still reed thin. But, her face looked mature and I was sure Nahuel had taught her everything she was going to learn in school already. The only thing was; could Abby control herself around other humans? I placed my hand onto Nahuel's cheek and asked my question, the privacy needed so that I wouldn't offend Abby. Nahuel just nodded and winked at me.

Abby started to jump up and down, excited to be allowed to play with the big kids. We fed her stocked blood my grandfather had; while I ate some egg. I was slightly jealous of the meal Abby received.

Jacob arrived and we explained what was going to be happening with Abby. From the immediate friendship the two had had the day before, Jacob saw no problem with Abby accompanying us. Nahuel threatened he would end Jacob if anything happened to his little girl.

My Aunt Alice was overjoyed to have a new doll to dress up. And Abby happily obliged. They actually were the same size; Abby now just a few inches taller. They looked like twins; except Abby had silver hair and Aunt Alice had pitch black. In the end, Abby ended up in a sweater dress and skinny jeans; with her hair pinned up in the back. When we added the three inch heels, Abby looked more grown up. Luckily, us half vampires couldn't suffer the consequences of wearing high heels.

We arrived at school with only five minutes to spare. Jacob kissed me swiftly at the car and dashed off to not be late to class on his first day back. I walked Abby to the office and left her there to receive her classes. We made plans to meet in front of the lunch room. Before I took my leave, I placed my hand against her cheek and showed her what a wonderful day she was going to have. She smiled up at me and kissed my cheek.

The test I had in math was easy and I finished it quickly. As I sat patiently for the others to finish with their test, I let myself daydream of Abby and her day. I hoped she wouldn't have any problems. Something slid under my arm. It was a piece of paper with a scribbled note on top of it. I looked over and Chris smiled at me and then pointed to the paper.

**(a/u: Nessie is Italic and Chris is underline.)**

I'm not busy tonight. Wondered if you and Jake would come meet me at the beach to see if I could walk on top of water?

Should I go? Should I get involved with Chris's issue now that Abby was here?

_I don't know if I can… We have a cousin who just came to live with us and she is new in town._

Oh, well…That's okay… 

_You get to meet her at lunch…_

Cool

_I probably can't persuade you to let her tag along, could I? _I knew I was asking a lot, but what else could I do?

No! I mean, I'm sure she is just as cool as you…But I don't know her… Maybe tomorrow, or after your cousin gets settled in?

_Sure, I would like to see if you can :)_

:) Me to.

Class ended and Chris and I didn't talk about our note. I was glad the next classes passed so quickly, I was so anxious to get to Abby… It was almost what I felt like when I was away from Jacob. Jacob tried to distract me in Spanish; but he just got himself another day of detention. For the rest of class, I could hear Jacob cursing the teacher under his breath in French.

Finally, the bell that announced lunch rang and I dashed off to meet up with Abagail. She was standing in front of the building; a large group of junior boys surrounding her. I slightly panicked when I saw how much bigger they were then her. But, Abby didn't seem to notice. She had a huge smile on her face, and as I got closer, I watched her bat her eyes and shy away…The girl was only three and a half years old and could flirt better then me…!!

"Nessie!" Abby yelled before she launched herself at me. I gave her a tight squeeze before releasing her. Abby then slammed into Jacob and he laughed as he looked down at the little girl. "Hi sweetie," he said. He looked up at the crushing boys and gave each one an evil stare. They scattered away. "Enjoying your day?"

"I am! Everyone seems so nice! And the teachers are all so interesting. I took a test today to! The teacher was shocked I finished so fast and knew the information."

Abby continued to babble about her day as we got our food. Abby didn't see the point of getting anything if she wasn't going to eat. But I told her the food wouldn't go to waste; Jake would make sure of that.

Chris and Dave were already at our usual table, quickly eating their own food before Jacob arrived. They were both opening their pudding when they spotted Abby next to me. Dave dropped his pudding in his lap and jumped up to get out of the way just before it hit him. Chris didn't move. It was like he had been stunned and was now forever frozen. Jake and I laughed under our breaths. Then, I stopped because I could see how Abby was looking back at Chris.

Abby had a soft smile that was playing on her lips and her eyes misted over, making them a shockingly softer green. She glided over to where Chris still sat frozen and plopped down beside him. Chris followed her every move; his neck and big blue eyes the only thing that was moving. They stared at each other for a long time before Jacob interrupted by clearing his float. Abby's smile widened as she stuck out her hand.

"Hi, my name is Abagail. Abby for short." Chris shook his head rather violently but then refocused on Abby. Dave and Jacob were chuckling quietly on my side. I swung back and hit Jacob in the stomach; causing a sharp pain to shoot up my arm. Jacob laughed harder but took my hand and began to rub the palm where it stung from hitting him.

"Hi…I'm…Chris," He was able to get out. He let his hand fall back into his lap as he continued to stare at Abby. So Chris thought Abby was pretty…And by the look Abby was giving Chris; she liked him to…How cute.

I took my seat besides Abby and Jacob and Dave followed. Dave whacked Chris in the back of the head to make him pay attention to what Jacob was starting to say. Again, Chris shook his head hard and then slowly turned to face Dave. As though his face brought back the memory, Chris scowled and hit Dave back. Abby and I laughed.

As the boys started to talk about a game they had all watched last night; Abby filled me in about the rest of her day. She was glad to be doing something different, but the classes were a little boring because she knew everything already. Quietly as I could, I advised her to maybe play stupid a little, not draw so much attention. But, Abby didn't understand what I meant. Since the day she was born, Abby had always been told to never play dumb and always do your best. I told her I would explain better once we were back at my house.

Abby had woods and Home Ec. for her last two classes. I jumped for joy in my head that Home Ec. was a mixed class. She jumped for joy physically when I told her she had that class with me, Jacob, Dave and Chris….I couldn't tell if she was excited I would be there or because Chris would be there…

Because lunch had been such a nice time, I didn't notice Kate had come up until she fake coughed and called me a cow under her breath. I rolled my eyes as I turned to look back at her.

"What do you want Kate?"

"Who is your new buddy? Your kid?" Kate smiled at her lame joke.

"That is physically impossible Kate…If I had had Abby, then I would have gotten pregnant when I was one…Didn't you pay attention in health class?" Kate glowered but turned her evil snarl on Abby. I stood up on reflex. Abby was my little sister…Kate was not going to hurt her. "Go sit down Kate. Now…" I snapped.

"I just wanted to meet your new little friend. Ask her if she was hungry. She looks anorexic…" Kate's posse giggled behind her.

Chris, Jacob, and Dave were now standing and they moved in front of Abby and I.

"Don't be jealous Abby is prettier and skinnier then you Kate… It's not her fault you are a tub of lard." Dave said. Harsh… Kate had no remark to this dis and so she let out a loud "humph!" and marched away. I smiled as I saw her posse turn and smile slightly at Dave.

"Who is that evil thing?" Abby asked as the bell rang and we gathered our book bags.

"That's Kate. Just stay away from her. She isn't good for anyone." I answered.

The boys did their hand shakes and Abby watched in amazement. "I want to try!" She shouted at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea how to do it. Go ask Jake." And so she did. Jake taught her a quick one and she laughed the whole time she did it with him and Dave. When it came to doing it with Chris though, she just smiled up at him sweetly. Chris was frozen in time again. Now that they were standing, I could see the size difference. Chris was over six foot five and Abby was barely five foot two; but they seemed to match. I wondered if that is what Jake and I looked like side by side. I turned to my left to see Jacob and he smiled back before his lips came down on top of mine. All other thought left as I let Jacob woo me.

When he finally pulled away (He was always the one who pulled away!), I gave Abby a hug and told her I would see her soon. Then, I dashed off to chemistry.

In chemistry, we did a lab with iron. I had to work with Josh because he was also back and we still sat beside each other. We only spoke to each other when we needed to and I didn't help him answer the questions from the work sheet. I gloated when I saw he got three out of the six wrong. Then I felt ashamed of myself… I wasn't an evil person, I should be helping him.

"Here, you got two wrong. Let me fix it," I said as I reached for his paper. He snatched it out of the way.

"I can do it…Thanks," He spat at me. Fine…If he didn't want my help, then he wouldn't get it.

I continued to watch him struggle with number six for a long time before I offered to help again.

"Seriously, I can help. I'll just explain it, yeah?"

"Why are you being nice to me…Go away…"

"What, are you three? Quit being a baby. I'm just trying to help you out."

"I don't want your help."

"Why not? Do you want to fail Chemistry?"

"I'm not going to fail!" He shouted at me. He stood up and stuffed the sheet into his bag. Without a look back at me, he banged out of the classroom. Josh had a temper and was a complete baby…

Just as I was walking into Home Ec., Abby arrived. She squealed at the sight of me and gave me another bone crushing hug. The boys were already there waiting for us at the table. Abby introduced herself to Ms. Beltrain and then came to sit besides me. Chris shifted just slightly on her other side and I could see he had moved his seat closer to Abby.

Today was the day for our presentations for our baby project. We were to get up in front of the class and explain our household and budgeting. Then, for extra credit, we could re-in act a funny situation that had happened with the baby.

Chris and I were the third group to present. We explained our household and then began to do our short play. We had decided the day before to try and act out what had happened when we had found my bracelet to be broken. Everyone laughed at Chris's impersonation of a baby crying. The class laughed even louder when they found out the name of the baby…I was slightly hurt.

After everyone had presented their odd families, Ms. Beltrain called us up to turn in our babies. Chris took little E.J. up to the desk, but I said goodbye before he did.

"I'll not miss you one bit E.J. You were not a good baby." Chris laughed at my goodbye and patted the fake doll comfortingly as if to soften my callous words. I giggled and slowly placed my hand against Abby's cheek to show her what was so funny. She laughed loudly once she understood.

School ended on a good note. Ms. Beltrain told us our next thing we were going to do would be knitting. I was excited because maybe I could now help keep Jacob better clothed. He doubted it…

Jacob did have to go to detention, but he told Abby and me to head on home without him. He would be over shortly. I pouted but he didn't back down. I couldn't form an argument after he kissed my goodbye.

Damn him and his smooth moves…

Just as I and Abby were climbing into the Volvo, Chris shouted at us.

"Wait up!" I looked over and saw Abby's face brighten. Yep, she had a crush on Chris…_Was this a good thing or a bad thing? _I didn't know…

"Hey Nessie, hey Abby…Uh, Nessie can I talk to you over here for a sec?" He asked as he grabbed my elbow and gently pulled me away from the car. I looked over my shoulder and winked at Abby.

"What's up Chris?"

"Uh…I was just gonna say, I don't mind if you were to…I mean that is to say if she knows… I guess it would be cool…No worries or anything if she doesn't…But it'd be coo-"

"Chris, what are you talking about?" I laughed.

"I am just saying…If Abby knows about your power…It wouldn't bother me so much if she came with to see if I could walk on water…But, I don't want to freak her out…"

"She knows about what I can do… Do you want me to ask her to join us? Maybe tomorrow? I can explain before we show her…" I was glad Chris trusted me and Abby.

"Yeah! Do that… Call me and tell me what she thinks okay…"

"Sure sure." I smiled. Chris high fived me and then went over to high five Abby. Neither of them noticed they missed each others hands by miles. Chris gave me another wave and left to get into his car. Abby watched him until I told her to get into the car before she got soaked through…Of course it was raining…Predictable Forks…

I was glad Abby and I were finally alone. Now I could get all the juicy truth.

"So, you like him?" I asked Abby.

"Who?" She whipped her head away from the window and looked up at me.

"What do you mean who? You know who! Chris!"

"Oh…Yeah…I do…I like making googily eyes with him." I laughed at her dreamy voice.

"You think he's cute?"

"Yes! Don't you?"

"I do…But Jacob is hotter."

"I guess…For you…Oh please tell me Chris is a werewolf! Or shape shifter!?" She squealed. If only…

"No, he's not…But he does have a talent." Was talent the right word? I didn't know if Chris was a super hero or bad guy, so I couldn't choose a side for him yet…But knowing Chris, he was probably on the good side.

"What kind of talent?"

"It's hard to really explain. He has the ability to control water…With his mind…" I held my breath for Chris; hoping Abby wouldn't get scared by this power. She didn't disappoint.

"That's so cool! I love the water! What is he then?"

"No one really knows… He just developed these powers at a young age and has tried to make them sharper for over a year…He can do some really cool things." _Like drowning people with no water._ "Today, he asked if I would ask you to join us tomorrow to see if he could walk on water." Again, I held my breath. But, even before she shouted for joy and said of course she would join us, I knew she would. Abby was just too curious and infatuated with Chris to say no.

Uncle Jasper made the mistake of asking Abby how her day was and told her to leave nothing out. For three hours, my family and hers relived every single detail. But it didn't really matter. Abby talked with her hands and eyes and was easy to follow. I suddenly felt bad for someone who was blind who would never get to see Abby's expression in her eyes. The bright green made everything more fascinating. Like they were telling a story on their own, their surroundings a peaceful forest full of dream and wonder. Everyone was so enthralled in Abby's story, no one saw Jacob come in and sit beside me on the floor. When the end of the day started to be told, I pulled Jacob with me and out of the house. We knew the ending pretty well…

Outside, Jacob and I stood side by side on the porch, staring off into the trees. It was a peaceful evening; everything was still. I closed my eyes and inhaled Jacob and the forest as a gentle wind caressed my face and neck. My body shuttered at the cold. Jacob must have saw this because he pulled be close to his warm body. I pushed myself closer; letting his hard chest smoosh my face. He stroked my back tenderly as I listened to his heartbeat. Again, I tried to match the beating of my heart with his; but I couldn't. His heart was a solid _thumpthump thumpthump. _While mine was a sporadic _thumpthumpthumpthump_ pause _thumpthumpthumpthump _pause…I tried to breathe in slowly to match our heartbeats, but it just made mine go faster. I sighed as I pulled him even closer. My heart was a constant reminder that Jacob and I might not have forever like my parents had. Jacob would stay young like me if he continued to morph into his wolf form. But, if he stopped, Jacob could grow old and die…Leave me...None of my family could bite him and make him more like me because the very poison that runs through their veins would end his life. And, we didn't know how long I had…A good two hundred years… But how much longer after that… How much longer would I be pressed against Jacob, trying to make my heartbeat match his? How long?

Time didn't really count to my family. But time always had something over my head. I was still breakable and so was my soul mate. Things could still happen and an end could still be drawing closer for one of us everyday…And now what about my sister, Abagail…How much time did she have? How much more could her tiny heart take before it burst? Is that why Abby was glad to be growing so old so fast? Because she felt her time was running out and she had so much to do? Didn't we all have tons to do? Time could never be stopped unless you were a perfect vampire.

Jacob held me for some time while I let my thoughts run through my head. After a while, he tilted my head back and kissed me without another word. As he did so, I placed my hand against his cheek and made him see and feel what I was feeling; so that the sensation of our kiss was received twice. Jacob growled low in his throat from the pleasure and pulled me taunt against him. The bow and arrow feeling…I clung to his neck, almost scared that if he let me go I would shoot off of him and into the sky. But, the kiss slowed and we pulled away. My dad was rather close…

"I love you Renesmee…" He breathed into my ear. I shivered and cuddled closer.

"I love you too, Jacob." Jacob inhaled my sweet scent of my hair and then exhaled. I could hear the smile that was upon his huge, magnificent lips.

Abby finished her story of her day and then went on a hunting trip with Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, her mother, and my grandparents. Jacob, my mother, my father, and Nahuel stayed behind to go with me once the first group returned. Somehow, Nahuel wrestled me out of Jacob's grasp and walked me over to sit on the couch with him. Jacob followed stiffly, plopping down on the other side of me. It was an odd feeling; the two of their skins a contrast to mine. Nahuel was a little colder then myself and Jacob was always steaming hot.

"Nessie, is this Chris guy okay?" My father asked as he entered the room, my mother behind them. I smiled at their joined hands. I missed my parents…I should spend the evening with them…

"Yes, he's a good guy…" I said as I looked over to smile at Nahuel. "We won't let anything happen to her. You know that don't you Nahuel?" I asked as I pointed to Jake and myself.

"Of course I know that…I just… It's hard to worry about you _and_ Abby…I love you both so much…" His voice cracked at the end.

"Oh NaNa!" I used my old nickname for him. When I had been younger, Nahuel was a difficult name to say. "I would never put myself or Abby in danger…I know it would hurt you and my whole family. Trust me; I take the safe road all for you." I smiled at my parents before I looked back at Nahuel and placed my hand against his cheek. I showed him calming things and I listened as his heart calmed to match mine. Ah…A match to the chaotic beat…It was nice; almost a promise that mine could take the abuse for a good two hundred years.

"I know Nessie…I'm glad I brought Abby here…She needed you as much as I do." My hand fell away from Nahuel's face. I understood Nahuel had had a little crush on my mother and me when I was little. But, I thought because he had found Jaclyn he had gotten over his want for us. I looked up in time to see my father shake his head no and then he pointed to my mother. Oh, so he still liked my mom…Well, as long as it wasn't me…

Around midnight, I was finally climbing into bed; my stomach and appetite appeased. My mother was snuggled under the covers besides me and my father was on top; both on each side of me. I let my eyes begin to get heavy as my mother petted my hair softly as my father hummed _my lullaby._ My lullaby was the most beautiful thing I thought could ever exist. It started out fast and excited, but would slow and get peaceful…I had a hand on each of their cheeks, showing them pictures that went perfectly with my lullaby. They knew the pictures well because I had them set up this way, always playing them with the song. I had a playlist for different things, but I often watched this one. The last picture I saw was my parents' meadow, green and glowing and flawless. It reminded me of Abby's eyes…

* * *

**I know, one big mush pot :) Hope you like it still! Thank you all again for the reviews and alerts!**

**PS-I know, no Seth yet. But he's coming I swear. I love him too lol. **

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! **


	14. Point of View

****

Another update! Yay, go me! lol. I want to update everyday again...But it's hard…

**Thank you all again for the Reviews and Alerts and Favorites…It means a lot…**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer, I wouldn't be at my stupid job right now…And have you ever heard the song "Shut Up and Let Me Go" by the Ting Tings? It's a good song! Go listen!**

* * *

The week passed, but nothing else exciting happened. Chris cancelled the trip to the beach the next day because he had to babysit. But, he promised he would be free on Saturday. Abby, Jacob, and I agreed that we would be to.

On Friday night, I was sitting near the lake that ran behind our house, listening to the Ting Ting's: Shut Up and Let Me Go, when I felt Jacob sit beside me. I was pulling the ear phones out of my ear just as Leah was falling down besides Jake.

Leah had never liked our family. She only ever put up with us because Jacob had imprinted on me. If he hadn't fallen in love with me at first sight, I wondered if Leah would have rejoined with Sam and taken my family and me down…I shuttered at the thought. Jake saw and pulled me close to him…My loving Jacob couldn't hurt a fly. I bit him just to make sure…Leah snorted at our play.

"Just say what you have got to say so I can go home." Leah whined.

"Okay, okay…I am going to the beach with Nessie and Abby tomorrow. I need you to go with Embry and Quil to patrol Port Angeles with Sam's pack in my place."

"Can't you reschedule? You know this is important to Sam."

"No, I can't. Geez, if I knew you were going to whine about every job I gave you, I wou-"

"I'll go, I'll go! Calm down… Have fun at the beach…Bye Nes."

"Bye," I mumbled back. I watched her retreating form before I looked back at Jacob.

"Why are you guys patrolling Port Angeles?"

"No reason…Just something Sam wants us to do." Jacob said as he shrugged his shoulders. I also shrugged mine, dismissing the subject.

Jacob lay back in the grass and pulled me down with him. He took the earpiece I had in one hand and placed it into his right ear. I giggled to myself as I pressed play. Jacob hated this song…

"I aint freakin' I aint fakin this!"

"Ugh, Nessie! Why do you listen to that song?"

"It's good," I shrugged as I grabbed my earpiece back. If he didn't like my music, he could go listen to something else... He chuckled and pulled me close; I fit perfectly in his shoulder and against his body…Of course I fit, I was his imprint…

"Nessie?" Jacob pulled out the earpiece again.

"Yeah?" I tilted my head back to look at him.

"Would you do me the honor of going to the Homecoming dance with me? I have never been to a high school dance…"

"Of course I'll go!" I jumped up and swung my legs around to straddle his hips. I leaned in close to his face. "Why, aren't you a classic Casanova…Thank you for asking." And then I showed him my thanks by kissing him stupid.

Saturday morning arrived and I thanked my lucky stars that no alarm was going to disrupt my sleep…Or at least, I thought I wasn't going to be disrupted…

"Nessie! Wake up! Wake up! We have to go meet Chris! Wake up now!!"

Abby was standing over my bed, hitting me in the head with a pillow and screaming at the top of her lungs. I couldn't catch a break!

"Okay! Okay…I'm up! Just stop with the freakin' pillow!" I grabbed the pillow and tore it from her grasp. She giggled shrilly and then flopped on top of me.

Oh good grief…

I took a shower and dressed for the day in a daze. I was again debating why I tortured myself everyday to get up early and go to school…Then the thought of Jacob's kiss came to mind…_Oh, right_…

Jacob was already at the main house when Abby and I arrived. My grandfather was nice enough to award me with some stocked blood he had for breakfast. Jacob made a face as I slurped the rest out of the bottom of the cup. I gave him my best-you better learn to deal with this-face and he laughed.

We kissed our parents goodbye and promised we would be home later. My mom wanted us to stay home, maybe endure a shopping trip with her and Aunt Alice, but there was no way I was skipping meeting Chris down at the beach. I told her about how Jake had asked me to Homecoming and that we would have to go shopping for a dress soon anyway. I let my mom be the one to surprise Aunt Alice. She still had a hard time reading my future, so any decision I made was a bit of a surprise to her.

As we drove down to the beach, I had the top down to my car and the music blaring. I drove fast so that no one would notice the way Abby was sparkling. Oddly, it was a sunny day in Forks. I smiled to myself at the thought of Chris seeing Abby in the sun.

Chris was waiting for us at the edge of the cliffs leading down to the water. Jacob got out and greeted him while Abby and I grabbed the blankets we had brought to sit on. When we reached Jacob's side, I heard Chris's sharp intake of breath. Abby just smiled sweetly and then moved to start down the cliff. Chris shook his head to come out of the trance and then started after Abby. Jacob and I exchanged an eye-roll as we followed. Abby, Jake and I positioned the blankets on the beach close enough to the water to see Chris and help if we needed to. I promised Chris Jacob was a good swimmer; he had rescued my mom once.

Chris started out by taking water and making it rise up from the ocean and then fan out before falling back into place. Then, he would make a wave by simply moving his hands back and forth. The wave grew to the size of himself before he signaled like he was calling someone safe at a baseball game and then the water grew still. Abby asked if he could make shapes out of the water…He could. He made her a few animals, a daisy, and the last, an angel.

The angel was a glorious gleaming sculpture. It slightly rose above the ocean line and seemed to float towards us; it's magnificently made wings fluttering slightly. I looked at the face and noticed how it so closely related to the features plastered on Abby's face. The mouth was a small smile and the tint of the water almost made the place where eyes should be glow green. I stared at it in awe; wishing the angel could talk and tell tales as well as Abby could.

Once the tricks were finished, Chris asked us to stay quiet so that he could concentrate. He walked into the ocean, ankle deep, and then put his head down; his hands were limp at his sides. He stood stock still and I watched as the ocean soon grew just as motionless as he was. Jacob was tense at my side, worry etched on his face. I was going to ask him what was wrong. But before I could, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chris's body begin to move. I turned back and watched as his form seemed to grow taller. The water around him was still unmoving. We watched, quiet and almost unbreathing, as the top of Chris's ankles started to appear atop of the glass like surface of the water. Slower and slower, one foot came to stand above the water and then the other. I stood up just as Jacob and Abby did.

Chris was standing on water. I wanted to cheer for him but he was still quiet and I wasn't sure if I made a noise if it would break his concentration. Chris's head came up and I watched as he moved his feet sloth like to turn his body around. When he was facing us, he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Yay! Go Chris!" Abby yelled as she ran to the edge of the water, clapping. Seeing how this didn't send Chris into the water he had now taken as his stage, I ran clapping and cheering to. Jacob followed.

"You did it Chris! That's great!"

"Can you walk towards us?" Abby asked. Chris thought about it and then nodded his head. We grew silent again as he lifted one foot from the ground and took a step. The water rippled as though a stone had been thrown in it, but then went still again. He took another step, another ripple effect, and then still. Abby and I cheered again. Chris's smile grew bigger; if that was possible.

Chris walked the surface a few times before he got brave and did a type of jig. Abby was squealing with delight, her hands sometimes moving to stretch out towards him. The pit of my stomach started to turn. I didn't know why, but I didn't want Abby to go on the water with Chris…I looked back at Jacob who was standing directly behind me. He had his arms crossed in front of him, the same look of worry there.

"Chris, do you think you could make me walk on water?" Abby piped in just as I was about to tell her not to ask that.

"No Abby…Lets let Chris get used to it first," I cautioned.

"I'm used to it. Here Abby, start to walk out towards me." Chris walked a few inches closer.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I'm glad you can stand on the water; but lets not push it so much today Chris."

Chris had been watching Abby as he came closer, but as I ended my denial; his face came around to look at me. His mouth still held the smile, but I watched as his eyes started the storm. I took an instinctively step back, pulling Abby with me.

"I can handle this Renesmee. I would never let anything hurt Abby."

"Yeah Nessie, Chris will take care of me. Come on, let go…I want to try."

"I said no." I pulled the wiggling Abby back another step. Jacob's hard body was now pressed against my back. I reached behind and took hold of his hand. The color Chris's eyes were turning was making the warning bells inside of my head go off louder.

"You wanted to see if I could do this Nessie…Why are you so hesitant now?"

"I'm not Chris… I just don't think it's a good idea to put other people on the water with you."

As I finished, Chris closed his eyes and he fell back, into the water. The water seemed to move out of his way so that he could land on dry ground. I stared in amazement as I saw that his feet were on the dirt that was below the ocean but the water didn't fall back into place.

"Do you _now _think I am a freak Nessie…You are some what of a hypocrite aren't you?"

"What!? No! It's just that-"

"Abagail, just walk out here!" Chris shouted, pointing in front of him. "Don't listen to her; she's not your mom!" If we had been in a cartoon, Chris's face would be beet red.

"Uh…Maybe Nessie is right…It might not be safe." I looked over at Abby whose face had gone from joy to scared when Chris started to yell. Chris opened his mouth like he was going to say something more but then shut it. He closed his eyes and I sighed in relief. The water fell into place around his feet and he walked out of the water, passed us and towards the cliffs. I let go of Jacob's hand and ran to catch up with Chris…He wasn't a freak…He was just being really scary. I heard Abby's tiny feet hit the sand behind me.

"Chris, hold up!"

He turned just as I was about to grab his hand to make him stop. I don't know if he knew if I was there or not, but when he turned his hand came up and slapped me across the face. The force of the hit made me fall back into the sand. I heard the ripping of clothing and then was able to only see the flash of the brown fur before Chris and the werewolf Jacob were on the ground. Abby started to scream and ran towards the fighting figures. As she was about to run past me, I grabbed her ankles and she hit the sand hard.

I jumped up quicker then Abby and ran as fast as I could towards Jacob and Chris. Jacob was on the bottom, with what looked like a bubble of water on his head. While Chris was pinning him down, his neck bleeding from three deep scratches.

"STOP! STOP! JACOB! CHRIS! STOP!" I was shouting and crying at the same time; not sure what to do. My parents had always warned me to stay away from Jacob when he was in a fight or angry, my safety the number one priority. But someone needed to make them stop fighting. My nightmare was coming true…I couldn't lose Jacob.

I launched myself on top of Chris just as another wolf form collided with the three of us. I noticed the coloring before the three boys landed on top of me. The air went out of my lungs as I thanked whoever that Seth had arrived and could now help Jacob. I tried to shout at them again to stop, but I had no air to speak. I could hear Abby in the background over the grunting and cursing of the guys, screaming. I tried to move out from under them to go to her. To comfort her…

I pushed against the hard wall that was in my way, the form hissing out something against the pain I caused but shifted and I was able to roll a little out of the dog pile. I was on my stomach, about to stand up, when something sharp cut down my arm. I screamed out, slapping at whatever had hurt me. This couldn't be happening…Chris was my friend….Chris was supposed to be one of the good guys…Not the bad guy…Not the bad…

I tried one more time but gave up and went into the darkness as something hard slammed into my head, forcing it deep into the sand. I could feel the griddy dirt go into my mouth and nose…

_This couldn't be happening…Someone save my sister…Someone save my Jacob...Someone save Seth...!_

* * *

**I will update soon! I swear! **

**I know, I'm a spazz lol. You think you know someone and then…BOOM! they hit you…**

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know?!**


	15. Pink Tissue

**New chapter! Yay! Glad you are all still reading this! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, not Stephenie Meyer…Can I be?**

* * *

So someone apparently saved us because when I came to, I was in the main house and a heavy weight lay across my body. Whoever decided I was a comfortable mattress was very cold…

My eyes flickered open and shifted slightly to look around to the heavy weight that was my mother. She moved and peered into my face.

"Nessie?" She asked anxiously. She moved off of me, lifting my legs and then putting them back down on top of her lap. "Nessie, do you hurt anywhere?" I let her question sink in; my last thought before I started to take stock of my body was why did she sound so far away?

I was hurt but not dead. My left arm felt as though it had been ripped off but I was able to look down and it was still there. A white bandage covered my arm from just below the shoulder to my wrist. I also felt as though someone had punched me in the eye and I doubted I was wrong. I put my unhurt hand up to my mothers face and told her I was fine.

My mom visibly relaxed; her shoulders going somewhat slack and the tightness in her black eyes seemed to ebb just a little. I told her through thought to go hunt, but she refused.

"Nessie, why did Jacob attack you?" My father asked. He was standing behind the couch, looking down at me. I panicked and tried to sit up but my parents pushed me down. I tried to shake my head to get rid of the slow motion and deny the attack but the sudden movements made me ache everywhere. I cried out from the pain that shot up my arm.

"Nessie, Renesmee…Its okay baby…just hold still." My mother cooed as she lay down on top of me again. Her cold skin made the burning heat in my arm subside slightly.

Jacob hadn't attacked me! He saved me! Where was Jacob?! And Abby?! And Seth?!

"Nessie! It's okay…You're safe!" My Uncle Jasper came over and placed a hand on top of my head, smoothing out my hair. I looked up at him as the calmness filled my body and I started to lose conciseness again. I wiggled faintly to the right to stay alert but I was slowly loosing the battle.

_No Nessie! Stay alert! Stay awake! Tell them who attacked you_!

"Nessie! Please calm down!" My father was now trying to help my Uncle pin me down as I bucked up against their strong hold. _Why wasn't my father answering the questions in my head?_

"Nessie! I can't read your mind! It's to jumbled…You have to calm down!" I lifted my hurt arm to aid the other against my restraint but it just fell flat against me; the pain almost too much to bare.

I inhaled sharply and then pulled myself into a tiny ball; my mother moving out of the way. I took three large breaths trying to calm my nerves. My arm felt like it had been shredded into a million pieces, each one now being held together by barbed wire. As I tried to pay attention to what I wanted, I shouted at my father to listen.

"I'm listening Nessie." _Good. _I put my pain into the back of my mind and concentrated on what had happened at the beach.

_Jacob, Abby and I went to the beach to see if Chris could walk on water. He can. After he had mastered this power, he wanted Abby to come onto the water with him. When I refused to let her, Chris got mad and stormed off. I followed Chris to make him pay attention to me and when he turned to talk to me, he hit me across the face. Jacob attacked Chris. They were fighting and I wanted them to stop. I think Jacob or Seth hurt my arm but not on purpose! I hit my head and passed out. Now, where is everyone else!?_

After I explained what had happened I tried to prove a point by sitting up but the jarred movement just made my stomach hurt and I threw up. I let my head fall back down as I began to sob uncontrollably.

"Nessie…Oh Renesmee my baby its okay….Everyone's okay… Go to sleep love…Oh honey…" My mom shifted me into her lap and she began to rock me back and forth. I wanted to sleep…I wanted to sleep really, really bad…But I needed to know what happened to Seth and Jacob and Abby.

"Seth is upstairs with Jacob. Jacob had to have his lungs drained and grandpa had to fix Seth's broken leg. Abby is up at the cottage with her parents. She was and is very scared. She wouldn't tell us what happened because she doesn't really remember. Everyone is here and safe Nessie…Go to sleep baby…" After my father explained, he leaned in and kissed me softly on the cheek. I let my eyelids fall with the thought of what had happened to Chris? But I wasn't sure if I cared…

**…**

Again, as I opened my eyes, there was a heavy weight on top of me but now the weight was hot instead of cold. I opened my eyes and celebrated in my head at the sight of Jacob's large body. Then I felt the burning in my arm and shrieked.

Jacob flung himself into the air and landed gracefully in front of me and the couch, his arms up and ready to fight. After the pain in my arm ebbed a little, I laughed. Jacob slowly turned to look over at me. Worry and sadness clouded his gorgeous chocolate eyes and I automatically reached out to him. He fell to his knees and placed his head into the crook of my chest. Jacob and I started to cry together. Good thing Uncle Jasper was no longer around. He wouldn't be able to keep up with the emotions being thrown around at the moment.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Nessie…So sorry…I was just trying to protect you, honest. Please forgive me?"

"There's nothing to say sorry for love…I'm just glad you're okay…Are you okay?"

"No, I can't believe I hurt you…"

"Jacob, I'm fine…It just hurts, right now. Tell me though, Jake, what happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"You fighting and getting a crap load of dirt in the face." I tried to move to get more comfortable but Jacob gripped my right arm tighter and pressed into my chest deeper.

"When Chris hit you, I lost it." His voice was slightly muffled, "I always have control. But, the edges of my eyesight frayed, I heard the ripping of my last cotton shirt and then I 

was attacking the bastard. We were a fair match until he summoned up some water and glued it to the front of my face. I tried to keep fighting…But I couldn't breathe! Luckily, Seth had been nearby like I had told him to do and he came to help. I knew you had jumped into the mix; why you did that I'll never understand. Seth and I got Chris off of me and were going to finish him off…But then I saw your arm and couldn't think of anything besides getting you home. While Seth and I were trying to get you and Abby to safety, Chris scurried away. I passed out soon after that and came to upstairs. I guess Seth had called the pack and they took care of us from there… I am so, so, so, so sorry that I hurt you Nessie…" I watched as more tears fell from his eyes and made tracks down his cheeks.

_My Jacob…_

I lifted his head up out of my chest and made him look me straight in the eyes.

"Jacob, I am not mad at you. It was an accident. It just hurts right now…Not forever…I'm just so happy you're not dead…That is forever… I love you Jacob…I don't think I could live without you now…" Jacob nodded his head and then threw his big, powerful arms over me and hugged me tight. I never wanted him to let go. Growing up sucked but growing up and letting my feelings for Jacob grow as well…That was worth everything.

**…**

That night, My Uncle Jasper kept close to my mom to keep her calm. If he strayed for just a minute, she would start on my dad and Jacob of why they were not out right now, looking for the guy who had hurt her little girl. She once tried to sneak out herself but my dad had caught her. He knew her to well; even if he couldn't read her mind.

In the morning, I was reunited with Abby and Seth. Seth was his happy go lucky self, joking and picking fun at Abby. Abby was thankfully okay as well. She was upset that Chris had turned into a bad guy but knew she could move on. He had just been cute; not her long lost love.

Abby found Seth to be annoying. She tried not to laugh at any of his jokes and would throw insults at him any chance she could. It was a school girl action. She was kicking the boy she thought was cute; but I guess she was a little cautious of who she fell for now. I was sad for her, to have had her first "like" fall away so fast.

The family hung around the main house, all of us to tired and concerned for what to do about Chris. Nahuel and Jaclyn wanted to whisk Abby away but couldn't because they still had to do research on her heart. Everyday, the answer was clearer. My grandfather and Nahuel had a theory but weren't one hundred percent sure. Those two also had a theory on what Chris was. They thought he was a water nymph, a type of water demon. A water demon could manipulate the water by head powers and received these powers at birth. Water nymphs hated to be alone and were often accused of tricking others into the depths of the dark ocean to spend eternity with them. However, the person they chose usually died. I shuttered at my thought of what could have happened to Abby if I had let her go onto the water with Chris.

My arm was the only thing that was really left to remind us of that horrible day. At first, when my grandma would change the bandages on it everyday, I wouldn't look at it. I wasn't a vain person but I was scared of what I would see. Every time I thought of what my arm would look like, I thought of Emily's face…And I wasn't sad for Emily…She was still a beautiful person because of who she was…I was sad for Sam. He had to see that reminder almost daily. I didn't want Jacob to have that type of pain.

But, one day, he had stayed and watched as my grandma started to undress my wound. When he saw my arm, he fell to his knees and began to cry.

"Oh Nes! I am so sorry!"

_Okay, time to buck up little camper…_

I held my breath and looked down at my arm. From shoulder to my fingers, there were two large slashes down the front. The cuts were healed; all that was left were two puckered pink lines.

"Is that it?!" I asked, putting on my best shocked face. "I thought it was worse."

"That is worse! That is horrible! I am so, so sorry!"

"Jacob! These two scratches aren't anything! I'm fine! I still have my arm!" I laughed at the end of my convincing speech. The wound really wasn't that bad. The pink stood out because I was so white, but it wasn't as bad as he made it out to be. I spent the remainder of that day promising my over-emotional boyfriend that two cuts on my arm weren't going to hurt me. They were just there. In the end, Jacob gave up.

_Good…No pain for anyone…_

It had been two weeks since I had been out of my house and I was going stir crazy. On a Monday morning, I woke up extra early (quite an accomplishment) and got ready for school. Luckily, my mother had gone hunting and wouldn't be home to stop me till it was too late. I dressed in a long sleeve, blue top and jeans with a little silver vest to match my flats. At the main house, Abby had listened to my instructions and was also up, sitting in the living room, patiently waiting for me. Jacob and Seth showed up a few minutes later. My Aunt Alice had come down to see what we were up to but I encouraged her to go back upstairs and play stupid. I was going to get out of the house if it was the last thing I did…

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know, I can never keep my OC's in line lol.**

**The end drawls near; any predictions? Or have you given up with my story? lol**

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
